True loyalties
by LightningWolfHowl
Summary: Aqualad never knew he had so much in common with Artemis, she had never told him but when the truth about his father is revealed he might just discover where true loyalties lie.  I suck at summaries  Aqualad/Artemis; Roy/Cheshire
1. Chapter 1

"Kaldur'ahm they will kill you."

"I don not care! You brought this upon me!"

"I am the reason you walk this earth!"

"That is precisely the problem!"

The atmosphere in Black Manta's submarine was about as thick as it could get. The villain had taken off his helmet to reveal a face which resembled Aqualad's but with more age and experience to it; he was angry but also worried. Aqualad was in his hero suit staring at the man in anger. A blonde tanned woman was staring at the two of them watching them argue. A large number of Black Manta's men were also present.

"If you return to Atlantis Orin will have you executed, it's the law." Said Black Manta

"So? Let him try!" Snarled Aqualad "I am not to be kept away from the only home I have ever known!"

"Kaldur you are being unreasonable!" Said the blonde woman "Why will you not go with your father? You will still be aloud to go in the sea and will not be treated as a traitor..."

"It is not leaving Atlantis that would bother me but rather being in a situation where it may be asked of me to fight my friends."

"Kaldur..." Black Manta started

"No! My decision is final!" Aqualad Snapped "I am returning to Atlantis, if only to show Orin that I am the son of Black Manta and I am not afraid of him!"

There was a pause that lasted a few seconds but for those present it seemed like it lasted several hours. Both parents and child were eyeing each other waiting to see the other's response, for the other to make a move or say something. Black Manta broke the silence :

"If that is your choice my son, then I won't stop you. Your courage is truly something to be admired."

"It is not so much courage as my honour being questioned. I have never harmed Orin or planned to betray him, yet he still questions my loyalty now that he has discovered my relation to you."

"I see... So you plan to leave when?" Asked Black Manta.

"Now, there is no point in delaying further..."

Aqualad glanced away, there was uncertainty is his voice and eyes. For a moment, his parents saw the young six year old half-Atlantean who had lived for all his life on the land about to take his first step into the ocean. It was the same uncertainty and fear. He glanced back at them. His parent's opened their arms. Aqualad through himself into them, needing reassurance. The hug wasn't long but it was enough to comfort the teen. He pulled away looking determined.

"Good luck, Kaldur'ahm..." Said his mother, Sha'lain'a

"Give Orin no mercy." Black Manta said

"I won't... father..."

Aqualad turned his back. A fiery mix of courage and determination burned in his eyes as he walked towards the air lock at the back of the submarine. Black Manta's men got out of his way some occasionally nodding in respect. He had made his choice and now, he was marching towards what was likely to be his death.


	2. Chapter 2

The Atlantean royal hall was filled with the king's soldiers from all over the kingdom. King Orin had summoned as many Atlanteans as he could, to track down his escaped sidekick. Since the discovery of his betrayal, the king hadn't gotten much sleep... What secrets had that traitor told his father? Where the kingdom's defences safe? Were his Atlantean subjects safe? He turned to face the soldiers and young sorcerers.

"You are to spare no effort! Search every inch of every ocean! Find Kaldur'ahm and bring him here alive!"

"Why? I come willingly." Said a voice from the entrance

Everyone turned to see Aqualad swim in through the main door. He held his head high and proud not stopping. The king's subjects looked at him muttering disapprovingly, mother's hid their children but Kaldur'ahm paid no attention to them. He swam over to Orin but his path was blocked by two guards who pointed their staffs at his throat. Still he remained seemingly unafraid. Orin glared at him furiously.

"When I took you on as my apprentice, I believed you to be loyal and wise now I see that you are a traitor and a fool to have returned."

"Then I learned from the best." Said Aqualad with a grin

"I see your father's arrogance has corrupted you." Said the king.

"Or could it be the injustice which I have been treated with?" Asked Kaldur

"Explain yourself!" Demanded Orin

"I have never told my father about the weaknesses of the Atlantean differences I have even fought him for the sake of this kingdom! And what thanks do I get? I am branded a traitor! You accuse me of being a fool but it is your judgement that is wrong and foolish!"

There was a chorus of gasps and whispers from the crowd. Aqualad felt the guards press their staffs a little bit further onto his neck, prickling him slightly. Still he refused to show any signs of fear. Queen Mera starred at the young Atlantean, she had known him for many years and had never know him to be so arrogant or disrespectful... Could the boy actually be telling the truth? Orin paced up and down once in front of Aqualad who's gaze followed him.

"You know the penalty for treason, do you not Kaldur'ahm?" Orin asked, Aqualad didn't answer "Death!"

Instantly, the two guards grabbed Aqualad by the arms and forced him to his knees. He didn't struggle but instead fixed the king with a defiant gaze. Orin turned and picked up a large sword, still Aqualad didn't panic or even look afraid. Aquaman pointed the sword at his ex-sidekick's throat.

"You had witnessed executions Kaldur'ahm... You know how agonising they are... Tell me what you told Black Manta and I promise that I will make your demise quick and painless."

"I have already told you... I did nothing!"

"Then you leave me no choice..."

The crowd became quiet as King Orin raised the sword. The idea of having his gills cut off didn't exactly thrill Kaldur'ahm, it would mean drowning which for an Atlantean was pretty much the worse death imaginable. He unwillingly cringed and closed his eyes preparing for the blow.

"No!" Mera's voice rung out, Orin stopped an inch before he has sliced off his right gill

"Mera?" Aquaman asked

"Orin stop this..."

"He is a traitor!"

"Maybe but he is also your apprentice and if memory serves he has saved your life as well as mine..." Mera glanced at the teen "We are both in his debt."

Aquaman turned around to look at his now heavily pregnant wife. Aqualad stared too, confused and stunned, why was she protecting him. The king and queen exchanged glances. Then without warning Orin turned around and with a roar sliced across Kaldur'ahm's face with the sword making the youngster yell out in pain. He had a bleeding cut from the corner of his right eyebrow down to the left corner of his mouth. Too shocked to say or do anything Aqualad just stared in horror.

"Take that symbol and destroy his water bearers!" Ordered Orin.

Aqualad was helpless as they took everything at had identified him as Orin's sidekick. He watched in horror as two guards crushed the tool which had enabled him to command the water. Orin crushed his Atlantean symbol belt buckle under foot before glancing down at the boy.

"Realise him." Aqualad dropped a little lower and brought his hand to his bleeding face "You have three minutes to leave the ocean... After that, if you ever set even one foot in an ocean anywhere you will be killed... If I was you and start swimming, your time has started."

Aqualad rose painfully to his feet. He turned and swam as fast as his webbed hands and feet would allow him. He knew that if he did not do what Orin told him, every creature in the sea would turn against him. The bleeding cut on his face stung and his blood kept on going in his eyes periodically blinding him. He stopped and rubbed his eyes trying to get some of the blood out.

"Kaldur!" A familiar voice called him. "This way!"

"Garth?" Aqualad followed his friend's voice and found him hiding in some seaweed. "What are you doing?"

"Quickly you have a little over a minute left..." He said "Follow me, the current is easier in these waters."

Aqualad swam after Garth who led him through a series of small underwater caves. Where on earth was he heading? Hopefully his guide knew. When they emerged he was astounded to see Tula.

"Tula? Garth? What are you doing?" He asked

"Helping you..." Said Tula.

"Don't! Orin will..."

"Highly doubtful." Said Garth "It was Queen Mera herself who told us about those caves, she does not wish to see you killed..."

"I owe her my life, as I owe it to you..." Kaldur muttered looking up at them

"Think nothing of it my friend..." Said Garth. "I do not believe you are a traitor... And neither does King Orin, he is merely angered that you did not tell him yourself."

"Why did you not tell the king Kaldur'ahm?" Asked Tula "It would have spared you this hardship and pain."

"It was..." He hesitated looking for the right word "Complicated..."

"So I believe..." Said Garth "Quick, we must not delay any further! Swim west as fast as you can and you will reach your friends..."

"Thank you..." Said Kaldur'ahm "Both of you and please give my thanks to the queen."

With that Aqualad turned and began his swim west from Atlantis. He took a slower pace as he had already tired himself during his escape from Posidonis. He knew he needed his strength in case on an attack. Even without his waterbearers, he figured, he was more than a match for an Atlantean solider maybe even two...

It was times like these that made Kaldur'ahm long for the company of his team or his parents. Either would do; preferably both, without a fight breaking out between them. Then again... Anything was preferable to having to swim alone through an ocean where every creature was likely to try and kill you for a crime you hadn't actually committed. _"Think about happy thoughts Kaldur... You are no where near Happy Harbour yet..." _He thought to himself. Fortunately, daydreaming was one thing he excelled in.

_A young Atlantean trembled in line, why was he here? Could someone please tell him? This was his first day of his mandatory military service and he was not enjoying it. So far, he'd been forded to have a haircut, been fed seaweed slop and worst of all discovered that his room mate was some jerk called Garth... And now the king had called them out for inspection... What if he noticed? What if there was some kind of sign that would give his true identity as a Atlantean-human hybrid? _

_The king walked past Garth without giving him a second glance but to Kaldur's dismay stopped to look at him. He almost panicked but suddenly remembered what his father had told him before sending him along with his mother back to the ocean where they'd be safe "Orin is a mortal, he will die as easily as you or me... There is no need to fear him." So he remained calm. If necessary, he could use some of his combat techniques to fight off the king of Atlantis, weather that would work or not remained to be seen. _

"_What is your name?" Asked the king._

"_Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris... Your majesty." He replied in a neutral tone. _

"_Very good." With that the king swum away and Kaldur let out a deep sigh of relief_

"_Stay in line!" Yelled his commanding officer giving him a whack behind the head._

"_Yes sir!" _

_He straitened himself and gave Garth who was chuckling a cold glare. How would he ever fit in here? _

He amused himself with memories like this one, for hours as he swam through the Atlantic towards Happy Harbour. It had dawned on him that he was unlikely to ever see Garth or Tula again... He would miss them. He was aware of the fish and sharks but so far all had ignored him, the main problem would be if he happened to stumble upon a patrol of Atlanteans that was unlikely but the way things had been going so far anything was possible.

The bleeding cut on his face still hadn't healed and would most defiantly need medical attention once he got back to the mountain. Soon he found himself swimming through familiar tides... Yes! He was almost there... He let his mind dream of his friends, he actually felt like he needed a very big hug.

"It's him! The traitor!"

The yell cut through the silence of the sea around him. Kaldur spun around to see four Atlantean's hot on his tail... They had either followed him or knew that this was the location of the team's base. Either way he was in trouble. Summoning the remainder of his strength he began swimming as fast as he possibly could towards the shore. He was closer to the beach than they were but they looked a lot fresher.

Every muscle in his body told him to stop. His gills and lungs felt like they were about to explode and his heart was beating faster than a drum, still through the pain he swam. Without a doubt the Atlanteans were catching him up but he was almost there... The water was getting shallower, but he couldn't slow down... They'd be on him in a flash. Kaldur'ahm took a deep breath and used all his speed to propel himself out of the water towards the sandy beach... Where hopefully his pursuers wouldn't dare follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys/girls!**

…**...**

Artemis with the rest of the team was busy searching the beach. The cave's systems had detected five objects heading towards the beach at an unusually fast speed, so Red Tornado had sent them out to investigate. So far... Nothing. To make matters worse it was a rather cold October's day and Artemis really didn't feel like searching the beach for what was likely to be some stupid fish.

"Can we go yet?" Asked Kid Flash "There's nothing here!"

"Well something set off the detectors!" Artemis responded with the hope of starting up an argument

"Those things are always malfunctioning! They were convinced that I on fire the other day and the sprinklers turned on!" Complained Wally

"To be fair, Megan had burnt the cookies..." Robin pointed out

"And I was eating them! So there was no need to hose me!"

"Does it matter?" Artemis asked "For once Kid Blunder is right! Nothing's here!"

"Wolf doesn't seem to think so..." Said Superboy

Sure enough the white wolf was running down the beach whining. The teens watched puzzeled until Wolf stopped and started howling. Sensing that something was wrong the team sped up. As they came closer, a human figure became visible in the sand. When they reached the body a mix of horror and fear gripped them.

"Aqualad!" Yelled Robin

The team leader was lying motionless face down on the sand. Around his face, the sand had been stained red by blood. Instantly worrying, Robin turned him over. He was covered in sand and socking wet and his face was covered in blood. To everyone's surprise however his eyelids lifted slowly.

"Hang on, Kaldur we'll get you into the sea..." Said Wally, knowing it was best for an Atlantean Kaldur however didn't respond

"Ah... He's exhausted..." Said Miss Martian reading his mind "But you can't take him into the sea."

"Why not?" Asked Connor

"I can't tell... His mind's in such a mess and he's not thinking straight..."

"So then back to the cave." Said Robin

Aqualad tried to stand himself but was too weak and his legs gave way leaving him lying in the sand. Superboy picked the team leader up and carried him towards the cave at a quick pace with the rest of the team following. They entered surprising Black Canary who was busy talking to Red Tornado. She took one look at the boy before saying :

"Take him to the infirmary now."

Once Aqualad was resting on the bed. Black Canary quickly hooked him up to an IV filled with water. He seemed to look a bit better but not much. Artemis knew a bit of first aid and took about cleaning her leader's face. She gasped at the sight of the gruesome wound as she cleaned around it with a wet cloth. What on earth had happened to him? 

"He'll need time to recover." Said Black Canary "He's completely exhausted... You say you found him on the beach?"

"Yeah." Said Wally. "Just lying there... But he didn't want to go back into the water..."

"That is very strange... Normally a wounded Atlantean heals much faster in the ocean so why would he refuse?" Canary wondered "I'll call Aquaman and see what's up. One of you watch him."

"I will." Said Artemis

She didn't need to be home for the next few hours and had plenty of free time on her hands. She pulled up a chair and sat by Kaldur's bed, watching him sleep. This was the second time she'd seen him like this, the first time was in Bialia.

"What did you do to yourself?" She asked him not expecting an answer, to her surprise he opened his eyes and turned to look at her "You're awake. What happened?"

There was no response instead the hero just looked at her. She couldn't read much in the way of emotions inside his usually king and gentle silver eyes, instead they were just blank. She hoped it was just exhaustion.

"I'll go tell Black Canary, ok?"

Again no response. Artemis left the room after a heavy sigh. She walked out into the Zeta tube room where one of the tubes was currently teleporting someone. Black Canary and the team were waiting.

"Recognised 06 Aquaman."

Aqualad's mentor stepped through the portal. At last, they would be able to get some answers... He looked somewhat tired himself. Had Atlantis been attacked or something?

"Aquaman the team found Kaldur'ahm on the beach..." Said Black Canary "He was completely exhausted and is currently resting."

"Not to mention the fact he's missing half his face!" Yelled Artemis "What happened down there?"

"I must tell you something..." Said Orin looking uneasy "Kaldur'ahm is not who he pretends to be... He is something else... He is black Manta's son."

There was a pause. Artemis spent a few seconds trying to remember just who exactly Black Manta was. When it struck her that he was Aquaman's arch nemesis, an even worse thought struck her. She was about to question Aquaman when Superboy stepped in :

"So? The guy make Santa Claus look mean."

"His father was recently involved in a large attack on Posidonis. My wife was wounded during that attack and it just so happened to coincide with my absence as did the attack before that... Both times Aqualad was left alone at the capital."

"You don't think that he could of done it! I mean come on if you suspected Red Arrow I might understand but..."

"Artemis this is not helping!" Canary cut in "Orin why was he on the beach."

"I cannot run the risk of having a traitor in my mist..." Aquaman started

"You did it, didn't you?" Artemis' eyes widened as she realised. "You hurt him... You hurt your own apprentice."

"Please try to understand..."

Before Aquaman could finish his sentence. Red Tornado came walking in. He looked around and seemed to realise that something was up. The robot didn't leave as he usually did however instead he stayed and it looked like he wanted to say something.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation..." Said Red Tornado.

"Yeah, we know Kaldur's in the infirmary." Said Wally

"I'm afraid you are incorrect. I opened the cave doors for him only moments ago."

"Please tell me he didn't..." Robin said

"Aqualad or as it would appear Kaldur'ahm now, left on his bike."

"Great!" Said Wally.

The team all rushed to the infirmary to see that the bed was empty. Artemis wondered just how on earth he had managed to leave in that state of exhaustion. Running as fast as they could they got to their bikes in the hangar. Aqualad's was missing. They all grabbed their helmets and jumped on their bikes.

"Tornado!" Said Wally "Next time you see one of us on the verge of a mental breakdown don't let them out of the cave!"

"I'm calling the league!" Canary declared giving Aquaman a cold glare "This needs to be sorted out..."

"We'll call you when we find him..." Said Robin.

The doors opened allowing the teens to speed out. The sky was dark and it looked like rain was on it's way, maybe even a storm... Artemis pondered the new discovery. Aqualad hadn't told them about his relation, not something that a good leader should of done but she could understand why he would choose to do so... Of course, that was assuming he even knew. They arrived at a fork in the road.

"We need to split up." Said Robin.

"What if Aqualad really has you know..." Wally paused "Turned to the dark side... I'd rather not pick a fight with a mad Atlantean..."

"It's Kaldur..." Said Robin. "He wouldn't hurt us..."

"Yeah... Besides it's not as if he ran away. I mean... He came to the cave." Said Miss Martian

"Come on we're wasting time..." Said Artemis

They split up. Again a bit further along the road. Artemis chose to stick to a cliff road over looking the sea. She figured, that no matter who his father was; he'd still like the sea. Then it started to rain and not just a little bit either. The blonde archer was drenched to the bone, the noise of the rain on her helmet was deafening. Still something stopped her from turning back... She knew what he was going through and she might actually be the only member of the team able to help.

Suddenly a light up ahead caught her attention. She sped up as the shape became clearer. It was a motor bike! Accelerating suddenly she sped up, hoping it was her team leader and not a lone Hell's Angel. She pulled up the biker's side. Sure enough it was Kaldur'ahm. The team leader turned his head and looked at her.

"Hey Kal, how about pulling over?" She said, Aqualad accelerated without warning. "So you want to be like that do you?"

Artemis sped up as well. If Kaldur'ahm wanted a race, he sure as hell was going to get one. Within a matter of moments she was by his side again. He gave her an annoyed glare, his still bleeding wound made it hard to read his expression and it was hard to make it out through his helmet. He sped up again and she mimicked him. So he let his bike drift away to the right, Artemis followed.

It was like a game, he would make a move and she would recreate it to remain by his side. She kept up and after a very impressive sudden burst of acceleration caught Aqualad for the 34th time. He gave her another glance as he always did and she smiled warmly. Kaldur's response was to slam on the brakes and drive off road towards the edge of the cliff. Artemis braked hard and did a U-turn.

She was relieved to see that Aqualad hadn't driven off the cliff but instead was sitting down cradling his legs over-looking the sea. He too was socking wet, clothes and all. His face was smeared with the blood from his wound now exposed to the rain. Artemis took her helmet off and sat down by his side ignoring the mud.

"Kaldur..." There was no response, he continued to stare into space "Kal... Come on. You haven't said a word since, we picked you up.

Still no response. Artemis toyed with the idea of giving him a slap but decided that it wouldn't help much. _"He leaves me no choice..."_ She thought to herself. She got up and sat in front of Kaldur, close to his face. Before distorting her mouth and pulling out her tongue, she also went boss eyed. Not getting a response she changed silly faces going through her entire repertoire.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kaldur'ahm finally acknowledging the presence of the Archer.

"Trying to make sure you could still talk..." Said Artemis sitting next to him "I'm no clown but... The kids in Kinder garden used to like it."

"Do not give up your day job..."

"Kal, how about going back to the cave?" Artemis said

"No!" He snapped startling Artemis "I am not returning! I am a traitor! The son of a villain! You should have nothing more to do with me!"

Aqualad let his head fall into his hands and formed a little ball. Artemis remembered doing the same as a little girl when she needed a hug but no one was there for her. She drew herself a little closer to the Atlantean.

"If one bad family member makes you a traitor... What does my family make me?" She asked him, Aqualad didn't move but his gaze shifted to her

"You do not fully understand..."

"I think I do... You going to talk about it?" Aqualad turned away. "Well then, let's play a game. I ask you a question, you answer. Then you get to ask me whatever you want and I'll tell the truth."

She waited for a response after a few seconds curiosity seemed to get the better of the young hero and he nodded to her.

"Ok... Obvious ones first... Did you do what Aquaman said you did?"

"No I have always stayed out of my father's... Work..." He said. "My turn... Roy told me you are not Green Arrow's niece. Why lie?"

"Because it's a lot easier than telling the truth..." She muttered "Why didn't you way anything?"

"I believed... It would seem rightly so. That you and Orin would judge me that I would be nothing more than a traitor..." He sighed "Who are your real parents?"

"Oh... Kal, we wouldn't judge you... Well I wouldn't anyway... Believe me." She paused at his question, it would be wrong to someone to lie to someone who was revealing himself so openly "My parents were both assassins... Working for the shadows but my mom... Well she got hurt... Dad left and now it's just me and her."

"That is, hard..."

Artemis nodded. Remembering her childhood all the pain of it. She wondered just how similar she was to Kaldur'ahm. Had he been forced to train since she could walk?

"So, I take it you knew then." Kaldur nodded in response "So why go to Atlantis in the first place?"

"I was raised... On the surface, for a large part of my life. Till I was six. Both my parents took care of me but... I was different from the other surface dwellers, you must remember this was before superman and Aquaman walked the earth and a boy with gills was a... Freak... I went to Atlantis for my own protection... Not by choice. Artemis why are you on our side?"

"I guess... I made a choice... My own choice. Not what dad wanted. Or what mom did..." She said looking at him. "But I try not to look back."

"You make a choice and do not regret..." Aqualad paused

The rain had stopped and the sun was coming out. Artemis wondered if she would get a cold. There was a sudden buzzing in her ear. It was Black Canary calling her through the radio.

"Artemis?" She asked

"Yes. I found Aqualad... He's fine, but a little shaken up..." She kept her gaze on the other teen "What's going on there?"

"Well... Let's just say, Aqualad's not going back to Atlantis anytime soon... And I don't think it's a good idea if he comes back to the cave."

"No can do..." Said Wally over the radio "I've already got visitors at my place..."

"Robin?" Black Canary Asked

"Secret identity remember?"

"He can come home with me..."

"What?" Asked Aqualad, Artemis stopped talking on the radio

"You can't go back to Atlantis yet." Said Artemis "So unless you want to live on the streets for the next week..."

"No it was just... Very generous of you... Are you sure your mother will not be bothered?" He asked

"Mom? No... Not will a tall, handsome guy like you around. She'll be thrilled..."

Artemis wasn't so sure herself. She mother was naturally weary around strangers. So how she would react to her youngest daughter bringing a complete stranger home. Artemis turned her radio back on.

"Yeah, he'll come home with me..."

"Artemis that's very..." There was a loud crash in the background "Diana put Orin down!"

The radio cut suddenly. Artemis turned to Aqualad and sighed, she was already imagining what she'd say to her mom.


	4. Chapter 4

Paula Crock was busy making dinner, tonight was anchovy pizza one of Artemis' favourites but not really the most healthy of foods. For the moment, her daughter was with the young heroes that she normally hung out with. Although having her daughter in so much danger pretty much permanently did worry the ex-assassin but in some way it was a comfort... Artemis was a hero now and had chosen the path of good and helping people... She was proud of her.

There was a knock at the door. Paula stopped what she was doing and wheeled herself to the door. Relieved that Artemis was finally back. She opened the door letting in the archer.

"Artemis welcome home! I am just cocking the pizzas now and..." She said "-oh..."

She saw an imposing figure behind Artemis. The boy walked into the light. Paula glanced at the teen, his soft silver eyes glanced down at her compassionately. She gave him a weary look, the boy didn't look like trouble but experience had thought Paula that you never could be to careful.

"Uh... Hi mom... Mom, Kaldur. Kaldur mom..." Artemis looked a bit awkward

"An honour." Said the Atlantean giving her a slight bow

"So you are the leader of the group of young heroes..." Said Paula "Artemis has told me a lot about you..."

"Mom can we talk for a bit?" Asked Artemis

Kaldur watched as mother and daughter went into a corner to talk. He looked around the room, it was plain and simple. He could smell something cooking and quite liked the smell. He had a small beg with his civilian clothes in. Paula faced her daughter in the corner of the room.

"Artemis can we trust him?" Paula whispered

"Yes. He's been through a lot mom." Artemis glanced back to the teen "He just got kicked out of his home because his father's Black Manta... You know the villain?"

"I know the one... Are you sure he's not working for his father?"

"If you'd of seen the state he was in earlier on you won't ask that... It's only for a little while mom until the whole mess is sorted out."

"Ok but he goes at the first sign of trouble!" Declared Paula

Artemis and her mother came back over to Kaldur'ahm who was beginning to feel a little bit hungry. The archer glanced at her mother who smiled.

"Artemis told me about you situation... I am sorry." She said before seeing the state that both teens were in "You're soaking!"

"We were in the rain..." Said Artemis

"I see. Do you want to change?"

"A change of clothes... Might be preferable..." Said Aqualad

"There's a toilet down there on the right." Aqualad walked off to change into dry clothes.

"Don't worry mom it'll be fine..." Said Artemis

She too went off to change in her room. Paula waited in the kitchen and set another place ready for dinner. When both teens reappeared later, she spotted Aqualad's wound.

"What happened to your face?" She asked him

"Orin... Cut me." He explained "Artemis cleaned the wound..."

"I washed it out, there's a difference."

"Artemis could you please go and fetch the first aid kit?" She asked, Artemis reappeared a moment later

"Take a seat." Paula instructed

"Don't worry Kal once mom's done with you, you want remember even having a cut." Artemis said

"Now this will sting..."

Aqualad winced as Paula put the ointment on his face. It stung, the deep cut across his face but the pain was soon replaced with a warm soothing sensation. It wasn't the first cut he'd been given of course but it was by far the most severe and the only one where he hadn't had access to water to help heal himself.

"How's that?" Asked Paula

"A lot better thank you..." Said Aqualad "Where did you learn medicine like that? If you don't mind me asking..."

"It is amazing what the shadows teach you..." Said Paula. "I'm not sure about how your people heal but I'm afraid that wound will most likely become a scar."

"Considering the crimes of which I was accused. It is a small price to pay." Said Aqualad

"It sure sounds like you have been through a lot..." Said Paula

There was a ping coming from the oven. Paula wheeled herself over and got out the Pizza. She wondered if they'd be enough food for all three of them. Did Atlanteans actually eat? Artemis suddenly looked uneasy.

"Kaldur could you please go and fetch my bow I think I need to wax it. It's in my room, first on the left." Said Artemis

"Uh... Ok"

"Kaldur'ahm would you like some food?" Asked Paula

"Um, yes please. It is very kind of you."

"It's anchovy pizza, will that do?"

"No it's not it's um... Artichoke pizza!" Said Artemis "Kal please go fetch my bow it's very important."

"Of course..."

As a guest Kaldur'ahm knew that he needed to do what they told him to. So he left to fetch Artemis' bow. Paula glared at her daughter.

"What's the matter Artemis?" She asked

"Are you trying to cause an incident?" She yelled "He's an Atlantean!"

"So? He seemed to be fine with pizza."

"Mom, you know that Atlanteans are basically big fish people right? They don't like the idea of eating fish!"

"So what do we do?"

"Get rid of them before he comes back."

They set about removing the little fish from the pizza. As understanding as Aqualad could be, Kaldur would have a fit if he thought he was eating fish especially baby ones. Paula got some ham out of her fridge and put it on the pizza. They let out a relieved sigh and suddenly there was a crash from down the corridor.

"Sounds like he was able to open my wardrobe!" Said Artemis.

Artemis walked towards her room. She laughed when she entered to discover Aqualad buried under piles of dirty laundry and various other objects. He gave her a sheepish smile, that meant _"I'm sorry... Could you please help?". _The archer chuckled at the Atlantean's difficult position before helping him up.

"I am sorry..." Said Aqualad. "It just... Fell out..."

"Don't worry, mom falls for my little booby trap every time."

"You mean it is intentional?"

"No... I just can't be bothered cleaning up."

"Diner's ready!" Paula called

"Coming!"

Artemis smiled at Kaldur and walked back to the kitchen. Paula had set the table for three, it was a very rare occasion that they had a visitor. Kaldur'ahm watched Artemis and her mother eat with interest, trying to decide how surface dwellers ate. After seeing them take a bite of the pizza using their hands, Kaldur imitated them. The pizza tasted different to him, foreign... Yet very tasty.

"Hey Kaldur, I've always wondered... How come you've got webbed hands and feet but Orin doesn't?" Asked Artemis

"They are common in my home town, Shayeris." Said Aqualad examining his hands "Less so in Posidonis."

"You mean Atlantis isn't one big city?" Paula said

"No. More like a country or a state, there are many cities and towns. Posidonis is the capital and where Aquaman comes from."

"I never knew..." Said Artemis

"This food is very lovely..." Said Kaldur "You say this is artichoke pizza?"

"Yes, it's got a lot of artichoke that's for sure." Said Paula winking at Artemis

After the meal, Kaldur helped clean up. After being shown the ropes by Artemis of course. The two teens hadn't spent that much time with each other, so a chance to socialise like this wasn't to be sniffed at. For once, none of their team mates could disrupt them. Paula turned on the TV and they settled down to watch the news. Aqualad sat next to Artemis, receiving a look from Paula that he has trouble identifying. It was either a glare or a soft look, he had trouble deciding.

"Cat Grant here." Said the news reporter. "As you can see Gotham is once more under attack from Scarecrow who has escaped from Arkham... Again!"

"Why do we even bother arresting these crooks?" Asked Artemis "We might as well, let them go ourselves..."

"Look it's Batman!" Said the reporter

"And there is Robin!" Said Aqualad pointing at the screen

"Go Rob!" Yelled Artemis

They watched as the battle commenced. Both sidekick and mentor were running round the villain throwing Baterangs at him, as they went. Artemis laughed as Batman looked around for Robin who had disappeared as per usual. She checked Kaldur's expression but found him looking sad, regretful even.

"Hey... Everything's going to be ok." She said "You'll be back fighting crime in no time..."

"Yes." He watched as Robin reappeared doing a back flip and kicking the villain in the face

"Show off..." Muttered Artemis

The battle continued for the next few minutes before finally the villain was defeated. Artemis had found watching the heroes kick butt on TV very different since she had met them in person. She now new all their strengths and a lot of their weaknesses to. Paula turned off the TV and looked at the teens. There was no way, Aqualad was ever going to fit on the couch.

"Right bed! You will have to use the other bed in Artemis' room..." Said Paula

"Fine, I'll go change in the toilet..." Said Artemis

"Wait just a minute you two..." Paula snapped, they both turned around suddenly feeling a bit afraid "There is to be no funny business. Ok?"

"Pff... Who do you take us for mom?" Asked Artemis

"I was a teenager too once... And know how you operate... You say one thing and will do another..." Said Paula eyeing the two of them "So I want to make myself absolutely clear... At the fist sign of anything odd. I will personnaly chuck you out one window and you the other. Am I understood."

"Perfectly!" Said Aqualad giving her an Atlantean salute

"Yes mom..." Said Artemis half amused before giving her mom a hug. "Goodnight."

"Sleep tight." Paula said

"Goodnight." Aqualad said to Paula as he left with Artemis

"No messing around!" Yelled Paula

Artemis got changed by the time she got back to the room Kaldur was sitting on what used to be her sister's bed looking out the window. The storm from earlier had arrived at Gotham City. There was a lightning strike which made him jump.

"It sounds different... Above the water." He said

"I couldn't say..." Artemis replied "So what do you think about mom? Mother or monster?"

"She is very nice, if a little scary..." Aqualad said

"I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Paula, both teens laughed

"Take it as a compliment." Artemis yelled back to her mother

"Get to bed the two of you!" 

Artemis tucked herself in but not before giving Kaldur one final glance. The young atlantean was tired, that much was clear. It was odd having a boy in the same room as her but she decided that she preferred Kaldur to Wally any day. She watched as the teen's silver eyes closed and he nodded off into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight..." She said to him

She reached onto the table which separated the two beds and switched off the light. Now in the dark she found herself falling asleep to the sound of Aqualad's quiet breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

It was half eight when Artemis woke up. The light was already coming in through her window. She let her eyes flutter open and saw the figure of Aqualad in the bed across the room. He was still sleeping deeply. His cut had scabbed over and now looked slightly uglier than it had before but at least it was healing. She spent a few moments starring at him before quietly getting up. She tiptoed out of the room before bumping into her mother.

"Good morning." Said Paula

"Morning" Artemis replied "Kal's still asleep"

"I know I sent him back to bed... He woke up when he heard me in the kitchen and offered to help but he looked exhausted so I sent him back." Paula explained

"Well, he's sleeping like a baby."

Artemis walked through to the kitchen with her mother and sat down to some cereal. Paula joined her.

"Why don't you take Kaldur'ahm to the store later to get some food?" Said Paula "Show him a bit of our world."

"Good idea. I think he'll like that."

"He is a very kind young man..." Said Paula more quietly "I meant to ask you... Is he your boyfriend?"

"What? No! I mean I like him... But not in that way!" Artemis suddenly felt hot "I'm going to have a shower."

Artemis got up and walked quickly towards the bathroom. As she walked past her room, she was surprised to see the door open. Kaldur stuck his head out and gave her a warm smile. She smiled back at him. It struck her that he had some small whitish hairs on his chin and above his lips. Atlanteans obviously needed a shave as well.

"Ah..." Said Aqualad feeling his face

"Don't worry Kal, I have morning hair..." She chuckled

Artemis took her shower and changed into clean clothes. She went back into the kitchen where her mother was busy chatting to Kaldur. The two were getting on slightly better than she had initially thought they were. Admittedly it was very hard to hate Aqualad and most people liked him as soon as they met him. He turned when she came into the room and smiled warmly. Suddenly remembering her mother's words from earlier that morning Artemis found herself blushing. _"No room for feelings Artemis..."_ Her father's words suddenly came back to her. Kaldur'ahm was her leader not anything else.

"So you two, what were you planning on doing today?" Asked Paula

"Well, for starters going to the cave to see if this has all been sorted out... Then I guess we need to get the groceries." Said Artemis "That sound Ok to you."

"Of course..." Said Aqualad "What are groceries."

"Oh... You'll see." Said Artemis with a grin

Again Kaldur helped with the washing of the dishes before going to change. Artemis turned on the TV to check if there was any criminals on the loose. To her relief, for the moment at least, everything was calm. When Kaldur came back Artemis was already ready to leave. She gave her mother a hug and dragged Kaldur away. It was a short walk to the phone box. The teens stepped in and teleported into the cave. They were greeted by Kid Flash who came speeding over to them.

"Dudes you have so got to come and see this!" Said the speedster before running off again

They exchanged confused glances before heading off in the direction that Kid Flash had run off in. The two teens walked into the lounge to find all their team mates sitting on the couch ready to watch TV. Robin waved at them, he'd hooked his PC up to the TV screen. Curious they chose to stand behind their friends on the couch.

"You're just in time for the single best comedy hit ever!" Said Robin

"What is it?" Asked Aqualad

"You'll see, I think you'll like it!" He said "I downloaded the footage from the security cameras."

Robin hit the switch and on the picture appeared on the TV screen. The league were all standing in the Zeta tube room. Orin seemed to be saying something when someone else teleported in. Within a few seconds Aquaman had been pinned to the wall by Wonder woman who was now threatening him. Superman rushed over in an attempt to hold her back. Batman then turned towards the camera and through a baterang at it. 

"Oh man... He guessed what I was going to do... Again!" Moaned Robin

"He's like that!" Said a voice from behind them

The team turned to see Wonder woman standing in the doorway. A sudden wave of fear gripped them. She was known to have a bit of a temper and they were unsure how she'd take to them watching videos of her attacking her fellow league members. Yet Diana smiled warmly to them, in an almost motherly fashion.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." She said "I am Wonder Woman or Diana which ever you prefer I will be serving as your den mother. As the other league members, are all busy trying to sort out this horrific mess."

"Yeah, how's that going?" Asked Conner

"Fine... I think. It's just that Orin can be very stubborn when he puts his mind to it." She turned to Kaldur "But don't worry you'll be back in Atlantis in no time. If not you are always welcome in the waters of Themyscira."

"Batman said the whole league was busy why aren't you there?" Asked Robin

"I was kicked out... For being too... Excitable. I'll be back with them when this all blows over." She pointed at the screen "You know why... I cannot belive that Aquaman would do such a thing to a child no less!"

"He has always had a... temper." Aqualad explained before pausing. "I have seen it before this is just the first time it was ever directed at me..."

There was a pause and he was given sympathetic looks from his team mates and Wonder Woman. They were impressed with how well he was taking the situation, so far one mental breakdown... Not bad.

"You are a very brave young boy." Said Diana "Even the Amazons would admire your courage."

"Thank you." Aqualad said just before the oven beeped

"Oh the cookies are done!" Said Megan flying over

She reached into the oven and pulled out a tray of warm cookies. They were far better than her original experiments. The entire group drew in like a pack of hungry wolves. Especially Kid Flash who's appetite knew no boundaries.

"You know Megan, I think you might have an obseccive-compolsive disorder..." Said Rob. "You're always baking cookies!"

"And you never eat them of course..." Said Conner

"I do... When Kid eat everything, leaves some for the rest of us." The boy wonder slapped his friend behind the head

"Oh come on! I've got a fast metabolism." Said Kid Flash

"At least she does something constructive with her free time what do you boys do?" Asked Artemis there was a pause

"It's... It's not like you do anything either!" Said Wally to the archer

"Who do you think cleans up around here? Captain Marvel?" She asked

"One point for the girls..." Laughed Megan

"The first of many." Said Wonder woman

"OK, that's it! You are a bad influence!" Said Kid Flash to Diana "They're going to be impossible to live with after this! Hey! Who said you could eat?"

"The cookies were getting cold." Said Superboy who was busy eating one

"Do you mind if I join you?" Asked Diana

"Be our guest!" Said Megan

The rest of the afternoon was spent training. Aqualad was convinced that he had never had so much ease defeating his team mates and knew that they were going easy on him because of his current predicament. When the time came to leave, Kaldur and Artemis promised to visit soon. The next stop for the two of them was the local Supermarket. Aqualad pulled the collar of his coat up so that it completely covered his gills and hoped it would be enough to fool the local human population.

He stuck close to Artemis, in the store and watched her go about doing the shopping. He volunteered however to hold the basket. Artemis piled in various foods; pasta, mince, rice... So many new things... The smells of this new place confused him, spices from parts of the globe that should never of met, meats from so many different animals... Kaldur paused there was a distinct smell of fish coming from down one alley.

"Let's not go down there..." Said Artemis

"Why?" He asked

"Let's just not... I don't want to hurt your fragile eyes."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it..." She chuckled, yet another human joke that he didn't understand! "Hey Kaldur what do you see yourself doing in the next... 20 years say."

"You mean what do I wish my future to be? Hm... That is a difficult question." He said thinking "I think I would like a normal life... A girlfriend or wife... A few kids..."

"You want kids?" Artemis laughed

"Why?" He asked "Do you not wish for them too?"

"Ew! No! Little brats run around like crazy and always mess everything up! Besides, it's a rather painful experience I've been told."

"Yes but I believe it is pain that is good... No... A pain for a good cause." He said.

"Easy for you to say... You're a man!"

"True. Artemis why is there a child clinging onto my leg?"

"What?"

Artemis turned around and looked down at her friend's leg. Sure enough a little girl who couldn't be much older than 3 was holding onto his leg. A potentially dangerous situation as he did have fins and if the girl grabbed onto one of them she might just figure out that something was different about him. Kaldur's wide eyes softened.

"Hallo young one..." He said, the girl screamed and let go to go and hide behind Artemis

"Mommy..." mopped the kid

"What? I'm not your mommy!" Said Artemis panicking

"Artemis I believe she is searching for her mother." Said Kaldur looking down at the kid who suddenly seemed afraid of him

"What's up with you? Oh- Kaldur turn around please" Kaldur did as he was told and the kid calmed down "I don't think she likes your scar..."

"Well, I do not either..." Said Aqualad with his back turned

"Don't worry kid." Said Artemis "He's not gonna hurt you... Let's go find your mom huh?"

The little girl nodded and Artemis picked her up, carrying her over her shoulder. Kaldur found himself staring warmly and both Artemis and the child. He had never known the caring side of Artemis only the aggressive warrior side of her. He smiled, he quite liked this new side of her. The two teens eventually found the girl's mother who had been having a nervous breakdown at the counter trying to find her daughter. The two heroes watched as mother and daughter were reunited.

"You know Artemis... All though you do not think so yourself, I believe that you would make a very good mother."

Artemis gave him a warm smile which he returned. Who knew that there was magic in a supermarket?


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since Kaldur'ahm's exile from Atlantis. Since then the league had been too busy to try and sort out the whole mess meaning that Aqualad had been forced to adapt himself to surface life conditions. He had discovered that he needed to drink far more than average humans. Artemis and her mother were putting up with him and kept on insisting that he wasn't a bother the young Atlantean couldn't help but wonder... Yet in some odd way he had found himself settling in here. He was aware that money was tight for Artemis and Paula, so he'd volunteered to get a part time job.

Which had led him to be in this position, standing behind the counter of a small Cafe in the streets of Gotham. Sure the pay wasn't great but at least he felt as if he was being of some help to the family. He handed a smoothie to two youths who walked off before carrying a tray with two cups of coffee and gave them to two old ladies. Before going back behind the counter, the small glass jar for tips had to have a total of about 15 dollars in it, which wasn't that bad for one day's work he thought. It was half three and he stopped at six. His boss, Phil was busy cleaning some glasses and the two other waitresses were walking around serving people in the busy cafe. He turned to check how much strawberry smoothie was left.

"So what kind of milkshakes do they serve here? Any with a taste of Atlantis?" Asked a voice from behind him

Alarmed by the implication of those words Kaldur stopped dead. If someone in Gotham knew his true identity Artemis and her mother could be in danger... He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to them... He spun around on his heels to face whoever had spoken. He felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes met a pair of dark orbs which starred back at him. Artemis was leaning against the counter, she gave him a mocking smile.

"Had you worried there didn't I?" She said to him, he smiled back

"I was merely being cautious..."

"So you work here then?" Said Artemis looking around, Kaldur nodded "Nice place. So when do you get off?"

"I-" Phil turned around

"Calvin!" Kaldur flinched afraid he was about to get fired for wasting time "Take a brake, I'll cover for you."

Kaldur'ahm smiled and within a few minutes he was no longer wearing an apron and sitting down at one of the Cafe's tables facing Artemis. He was slightly surprised to see her, this was the first time the archer had ever visited him here all be it, he had only been working for a week. It was the 3rd of November and starting to get chilly not that he minded, he preferred the cold to the heat any day...

"So, Calvin is it?" She whispered to him.

"Yes, I figured that going by the name of Kaldur'ahm was perhaps not the best way to fit in here." He said "What brings you here?"

"Nothing... I just wanted to stop by and say hi. So how's it hanging?"

"Fine." Kaldur replied "And you?"

"Well, I'm all the better for seeing you..." She admitted "I get really-"

Phil came over carrying a tray with two strawberry milkshakes. He placed them in front of the teens who looked a little confused, they hadn't ordered any drinks. The middle aged man smiled.

"On the house!" He said before leaning over and whispering in Aqualad's ear "That's quite the catch you got there."

"Continue." Said Aqualad after Phil had left

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do once you go back to Atlantis... I get really lonely when you're not about."

"Oh! Um..."

Kaldur felt himself blush and quickly drank some milkshake. He wasn't a fool and he wasn't naïve... He knew what was wrong with him. When he was around her, he felt hot when it was cold, he quickly became red at the slightest comment from her and would start to beat faster... Otherwise put his hormones would kick in but he always struggled to restrain himself and not let it show. He didn't know how successfully.

"Perhaps... I may choose to stay above the surface in the cave..." Said Aqualad "Once this has al blow over."

"If that ever happens." Laughed Artemis taking a sip from her drink "You know what day it is tomorrow don't you Kal?"

"Yes, it is a surface dweller tradition, Thanksgiving." Kaldur said "I have read about it."

"Yeah, so mom and I have been planning the meal and we just wanted to know if you would be there."

"Of course! Why would I not be?"

"I don't know, just the others are having their own party..."

"I would rather spend the time with you." He said looking her in the eyes

He blushed again but didn't look away. What he said must of struck Artemis as something that Wally would normally come up with. Yet she didn't glare at him as she usually did with Kid Flash. Instead her look softened and her face became the kindest and warmest he had ever seen it. The magic was broken as both teens noticed a teen with black hair starring in the window. As he saw them stare he ran off.

"Him again?" Asked Artemis, she looked at Kaldur's confused look "He's this kid from my school, he took a photo of me when I first arrived... A wierdo basically."

"So you say..." Said Kaldur

"So tomorrow?" Asked Artemis

"Count me in!"

"Right. I'll have to finish quickly mom needs my help with the planning."

"Of course..."

Kaldur said with a smile. Artemis left half an hour later, he'd see her later of course but the lack of interaction seemed to pain him for some reason. It felt like something was missing from him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was strange as before when Artemis was his team mate rather than his flat mate he'd never felt the loss. He shrugged it off and put his apron back on before getting back to work.

The day after Kaldur stayed at home, it was a holiday and he wasn't expected to work. At around half six Paula sent him to go and get some coffee at the local store, Artemis stayed behind to help prepare dinner. It had struck Kaldur that there was a lot of food for three people. He had read that Thanksgiving was considered a feast of some sort so more food was probably necessary. Still it stuck him as odd. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in a window and examined his face. The cut was healing well yet still had some way to go, it looked like he would have a scar as parts that had already healed were a lighter colour to the rest of his face. He sighed sometimes the wound still hurt him even though logically it shouldn't...

When he arrived at the store it was closed. Big surprise, it was a holiday! _"What an odd request..."_ He thought to himself, Paula must have know that the shop was closed. So why send him. He shrugged and walked back to the small apartment. He opened the door using the key, that he had been given. Only to discover a familiar face inside the room all be it without the mask. He snarled as he recognised who it was.

"Sportsmaster!" He hissed preparing to fight

"Whoa! Whoa!"

Artemis rushed in between the two of them making Kaldur stop dead. Sportsmaster didn't seem to be reacting to the presence of either hero. Aqualad looked at Artemis and relaxed a little. Paula was next to the villain. What was going on?

"Kaldur, this is... My dad..."

The atlantean's eyes widened. Artemis' dad was Sportsmaster? Why hadn't she told him? It was a bit hypocritical of him and he realised she'd actually told him more than he had ever told her. She had said that he was an assassin.

"Dad you know Kaldur... Please don't fight..."

"Well, Lad it's good to meet you." Said the villain offering his hand"You know when we don't have to fight each other."

"Uh..." Kaldur shook his head and shock the assassin's hand "Yes, a pleasure..."

"Artemis has told me a lot about your position... I'm sorry I guess." He said

"Thank you... I guess."

Artemis looked at the two of them bemused. She had been afraid that they might start up a fight but they seemed to be getting on. Aqualad's brain was a mess of contradicting messages. Part of him wanted to attack Sportsmaster but other side of him said that this was Artemis' father and that he was a civilian. Surely when not heroes they could put their duties behind them and be more than heroes or villains as the case was. There was a knock at the door. The Crock's gave him an odd look which he didn't understand. He turned and opened the door.

"Father! Mother!" He let out a surprised yell

Black Manta in civilian clothes, entered the room followed by his wife Sha'lain'a. Kaldur spent a moment staring at them in shock before walking over slowly and giving both of them a large hug. He had thought that he would never seen them again, yet there they were in the flesh. After a few seconds, he pulled away. His mother stroked his face and cut.

"Oh baby, what happened to your face?" She asked

"Orin sparred my life but this mark serves as proof that I am a traitor." He said "How did you know where I was?"

"You can thank Lawrence for that." Said Black Manta

"Well, when I heard from Artemis about what had happened to you. I pulled a few strings and found your dad." He suddenly laughed "After all I did owe you one David."

"You owe me several!" Said David

"I think that's all of us." Said Lawrence

"Not quite Jade is coming, with her boyfriend." Said Paula

"And does anyone know who this boyfriend is?" Asked Sportsmaster

"I think she said his name... Reginald or something?" Replied his wife

Kaldur looked at Artemis she had dressed up a little. She was wearing some make up and earrings along side a green dress, it defiantly suited her. He was happy to be with his family and he hoped that she was to be with hers but he was a little curious as to just who her sister was. She hadn't ever mentioned her before. The group settled down with David and Sha'lain'a on the couch and Lawrence sitting in an armchair next to Paula. Artemis chose to stand next to Kaldur who was listening with interest to the rambling. About half and hour later, there was a knock at the door. The door wasn't locked (there wasn't much of a need as the room was currently occupied by two villains and two heroes plus a woman who probably had a few tricks up her sleeves) two figures stepped in.

Kaldur turned with interest and almost fell over from shock. The girl was a fair bit older than Artemis with messy black hair, she was dressed much like her sister but in a red dress. He guessed that this was in fact the assassin Cheshire, he recognised her face from Taipei. The boy however was the one that really surprised him. 

"ROY?" Yelled Aqualad and Artemis

"What da hell are you doing here?" Asked Cheshire to Aqualad

"Why are you here?" Asked Red Arrow recognising his friends

"Wait you know him?" Asked Paula to Artemis

"This is Red Arrow you know from Taipei." Explained Artemis, Cheshire didn't look surprised

"You both know the other's identity..." Deduced Kaldur

"Yeah. Now what's he doing here?" Asked Cheshire

There was a sigh from Artemis as she set about explaining it all to her sister and Roy. It turned out that after the mission in Taipei, Roy had met a girl called Jade. The two had dated for a while and fallen in love. However as luck would have it Cheshire and Red Arrow run into each other in a mission. After a fight, Cheshire had lost her mask. Recognising his girlfriend Roy had stopped fighting and they had both decided to put their love before their duty. Or at least that's how they had put it. The meal went rather well to everyone's surprise.

"What are the chances of the League jumping us?" Asked Jade eating some turkey

"Any other night with 3 villains in the same room I might worry..." Said Roy "But not tonight, they have this annual party that keeps em' busy."

"Good." Said Kaldur

He knew all too well what would happen if the League found them all together... A lot of trouble! Being found with some of the world's deadliest assassins and Aquaman's arch enemy would certainly not go down well...

"Out of interest... If the league did attack what side would you boys take?" Asked Jade

"Um..." Roy and Kaldur exchanged puzzled looks

It was not an easy question to answer. Kaldur had grown very fond of his life with Artemis and Paula and he was pretty sure they would side with the rest of their family. Yet the league were his superiors. He spent a few seconds thinking about it and giving Roy glances, he looked just as torn. Kaldur finally found the answer.

"I would choose... The path of my heart." He said "Whatever that maybe."

"Good answer." Said David.

As the evening drew to a close Kaldur found himself sitting next to Artemis on an armchair. It was rather cramped but he didn't complain and neither did she despite the fact that she was virtually sitting on his lap. As they listened to the stories of their parents both teens gave each other amused glances.

"So how did you two get to know each other." Asked Roy who had his arm round Jade's shoulders.

"Oh you know it's like the Justice League, villains team up sometimes." Said Sportsmaster

"Yeah and it helped with the baby sitting." Said Black Manta

"Sorry father?" Asked Kaldur slightly confused

"Oh didn't we tell you? Lawrence used to look after you sometimes..." Said David "When Orin was coming after me, I had to keep you safe."

"Yes, I remember Artemis was constantly pulling your fins!" Laughed Lawrence

"You're saying we knew each other?" Yelled Artemis

"You were both very young at the time." Said Sportsmaster "You wouldn't of remembered."

"And you did not think this information important?" Asked Kaldur

"I wasn't aware that you were here until tonight Kaldur.." Said Black Manta

Aqualad and Artemis exchanged a confused glance before bursting out with laughter. Who would of thought that they had been childhood playmates. Afterwards came the though job of finding places for everyone to sleep. It was decided that David and Sha'lain'a could have the big bed in Paula's room. She would have Kaldur's bed who would sleep on the floor of the living room the same as Roy. Lawrence took the couch. An extra mattress was dragged out for Jade who slept in the same room as Artemis who kept her bed and her mother.

Within a few minutes of the lights going out the room was filled with the sound of Roy's snoringing regardless Kaldur fell asleep, full, happy and feeling like for once he truly belonged to something, even if it was a family of assassins.


	7. Chapter 7

Aqualad woke up later than usual the next day after all he had been up later. He couldn't hear anyone else walking about so he guessed they were probably still sleeping. This was confirmed by the sounds of snores coming from both Red Arrow and Sportsmaster. Kaldur covered his ears and wondered how he'd actually gotten to sleep in the first place. He remained in the covers not wanting to wake anyone up unnecessarily.

About fifteen minutes later, she spotted a pair of bare feet from the floor. He looked up to see Artemis staring at the sleeping boys. She spotted his open silver eyes and smiled warmly. Kaldur got up quietly and followed her to the window. She stared down at the street below, a few people were walking along and the traffic was already building. It was pretty cold so they didn't open the window, the apartment's heating was unreliable to say the least.

"How did you sleep?" Whispered Artemis

"Very well thank you..." There was a louder than usual snore from one of the sleepers "Do I snore like that?"

"No... You're a very quiet sleeper Kal." She reassured him

"Thank you..." Said Aqualad

"For what?" Artemis was puzzled

"For telling my parents I was here. It meant a lot to me to see them again."

"Oh it was nothing..." Said Artemis "Hey, what do say to going for a walk later?"

"I would enjoy that. We should probably wait until the others wake up however."

"I've got an idea..." Said Artemis

She walked over to a small machine with speakers next to it. Kaldur looked confused, what was she doing? She picked up a CD and put it in the machine. The sound that came out made Aqualad jump out of his skin. He had never heard a sound like it before in his life. Artemis then seemed to be moving oddly.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused

"Dancing."

"Dancing?" Aqualad's eyes widened

"Yeah, come on don't tell me you've never heard music before!"

"I- Not a lot..."

"Well have a go at dancing then!"

Kaldur listened to the song. There was a rhythm of sorts to it. He looked at Artemis who nodded to encourage him. He shook his head but decided to humour her anyway. He tapped his foot once to the beat and found himself doing it again. He imitated Artemis' other gestures. Both laughed before Kaldur heard something whistling towards them. A kitchen knife flew straight between them and landed in the wall.

"Will you keep it down!" Yelled Paula holding another knife

"It worked..." Artemis whispered to Kaldur who was a bit worried by Paula's aggression

"I'm all for teaching Aqualad how to dance but not when the rest of us are trying to sleep!"

"Mom calm down!" Said Jade coming in, only just getting out of the way of a knife

"Oups... Sorry honey you know how I can get a little bit carried away."

"I believe today's lesson is 'do not wake up a house full of sleeping assassins'" Said Kaldur quietly to Artemis

"You two since you've got so much energy can go jogging for the next five hours" Said Lawrence getting up from the couch

"Oh no... Not that again." Said Artemis as Black Manta and Sha'lain'a came in

"It'll teach you some discipline Kaldur." Said Black Manta to his son who wasn't very eager

"I am not sure that this is..." Aqualad tried to get out of it

"Oh no you don't... You wake us up to dance, you get to run off all that turkey!" Said Paula "You have three minutes to get changed before Lawrence gets to use you as targets for his javelin throwing."

Kaldur and Artemis' eyes widened and both rushed to change into their normal clothes. Before rushing out the door, they ran down the steps trying to put some distance between themselves and the assassins. Once outside Artemis checked the window, sure enough her mother was looking out the window to see if they were still running. Both teens started to jog round the block.

"Is this a usual occurrence?" Asked Aqualad

"Unfortunately... Dad used to make me run around when I misbehaved..." Laughed Artemis "I haven't done it in a while though..."

"Well, this is a first for me."

The teens ran once around the apparent block. Because of the fact that they were used to running in their... Hobby. Neither was tired the first time round and Kaldur sensed that he wouldn't get tired for quite some time yet. The idea of having to run for the next five hours didn't thrill him though; he wondered how Artemis had coped with this all her life. Then again, it wasn't that different to Atlantean military service, something else he had dreaded.

After four hours and fifty eight minutes, both Kaldur and Artemis were exhausted but still running. Seeing one of their parents, Jude or Roy looking out the window waiting to see if they'd stopped so that some form of sharp object could be thrown at them was an incentive to keep going. There had been a few people starring at them but nobody else seemed to care. At least it was nearing it's end...

"There go my plans for the day..." Said Artemis breathlessly "I'm not going to be able to move after this."

"If that is the case how are you going to manage the stairs?" Kaldur asked jokingly

"You get to carry me!" She laughed

"Really?" Kaldur nudged her playfully

"Look it's dad!" Said Artemis "Do you like living life on the edge Kal?"

"Considering out pass time I do not believe I have much choice in the matter..."

"OK, then on three follow me."

"Wh... What?"

"One..." Said Artemis watching her father "Two... THREE!"

Without warning Artemis took off at speed away from the apartment. Kaldur stopped dead and stared at the girl who was running away. He glanced behind him as both Sportsmaster and his mother and father came running towards him. _"They are going to hate me for this..."_ he thought to himself before sprinting after his friend. The adults didn't bother chasing them, Artemis had to big a head start and nobody could be bothered going after Kaldur.

"Teenagers..." Sighed Black Manta

Kaldur was winded yet the archer still seemed so far away... His legs were all ready aching from the earlier run and he was starving from not having any breakfast. He was beginning to wonder if going after Artemis had been the right choice... Without a doubt their parents would be furious when they got back, it didn't really bare thinking about. Artemis slowed down to run next to the exhausted atlantean.

"Come on slow poke!" She teased him

Aqualad watched as she sped off again. This time heading towards the harbour, he shook his head and tried to keep up. He didn't understand how she couldn't be tired. He ran deep into the docks until he could see the river. He stood infront of a grassy verge leading to the water and scanned the area... No sign of Artemis, slightly worried Kaldur called out :

"Artemis!" He yelled as loud as his lungs would permit it "Artemis! This is not amusing! Show yourself!"

He felt something suddenly crash into his back. Panicked Kaldur thought he was under attack. Whatever it was it was gripping onto him very tightly. Using all of the remaining strength in his legs Aqualad jumped into the air in an attempt to knock off his attacker. To no avail, he was too tired to fight... Had the running been some ploy from Sportsmaster to get him too tired to fight?

"Come on Kal surely it takes more than little old me to beat you..." A voice he knew all to well said to him

"Artemis do not do that it worries me." He paused "Besides, I let you hold on."

"As if, come on admit it I'm a way better fighter than you."

"With all due respect I do not believe that you are..." Said Kaldur'ahm trying to shake her off but failing

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..."

The teens laughed as Kaldur tried to shake Artemis off of his back but to no avail. She had gripped him round the neck tightly but not so tight as to strangle him and was determined to beat the atlantean. Aqualad stumbled and fell down the verge, only then did Artemis let go. He stopped rolling a few feet away from the water with Artemis on top of him. They spent a few seconds starring into each others eyes before Artemis rolled off of him and lay by his side.

Both were by now so tired they could barely move. The sky opened up and it started to rain, Kaldur had been waiting for the rain since they'd started running it cooled him down. Artemis however was less happy, unlike her atlantean friend she didn't really like getting wet. It came as a pleasant surprise when Kaldur offered her his jacket. She used it as a cover to keep herself warm. She noticed that Aqualad was making his tattoos glow.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Sorry... It just feels nice to be wet again. I was seeing if I could still channel magic, it would appear I can."

"Of course, you can't control water without your water-bearers can you?"

"No... I left the conservatory too soon... I wonder if I had stayed there, if things would be any different."

"How did Orin even find out?"

"I believe his brother Orm told him but I cannot understand how he could have gained that information other than a few people, it was kept secret."

"Odd... Well, I sure beat you eh?"

"You did no-" Kaldur paused it was pointless to argue with her "Yes, you beat me..."

"There no damage done..." She said "Kal how do Atlantean's show affection for each other?"

"Do you mean like girlfriends and boyfriends? Well, I am not very well placed to say... I just told a girl once and she well, turned me down."

"Ooh, harsh. Why?"

"Well, she was with my best friend Garth and I believe she still is but between me and her it was more of a crush sort of thing... Not real love now that I think about it."

"Well, this girl didn't know what she was missing." Said Artemis rolling over to look him in the eye.

"Neither does Wally..."

"What does that mean?" Asked Artemis

"Nothing I just assumed that you and him liked each other."

"Ew! No! I can't stand the guy!"

"I guessed that by the way that you are constantly fighting... Perhaps it is a brother-sister thing."

"Kaldur'ahm"

"Hum?"

"Shut up..." She said softly

Roy and Jade stared at the couple on the bank through the bushes. Red Arrow wasn't exactly Romeo or a match maker but even he could see that there was something going on. He guessed that Jade could as well due to the grin on her face.

"There's defiantly something there..." She concluded

"Yeah and I didn't think that those two had that much in common..."

"Never tell my sister this but... She is an unusually kind and generous person she just hides it a lot." Said Jade

"Where as Kaldur broadcasts it to the whole world..." Said Roy "I think they'd make a great couple."

"Hm... Have I ever told you that I love you?" Asked Cheshire

Roy smiled and kissed the assassin while keeping an eye on the two love birds who were cooling off. It was almost six o'clock by the time that Artemis and Kaldur came home both soaking. They had gone and gotten something to eat and then walked about Gotham some more. They arrived just as the rest of the group was preparing to depart to some sort of diner party. Cheshire was leaving with Roy to go to Star City apparently she couldn't spend to much time in one place. Jade gave her family a hug where as Roy shook everyone's hand.

"I'm going to miss you..." Cheshire admitted to her sister.

"So will I..." Said Artemis

"Hey Aqualad." said Roy quietly to the teen "Take my advice... When there's a ray of sunshine in your life don't let it die."

"I will not..." Said Aqualad confused by his words, he shook Red Arrow's hand

"You better look out for my little sis!" Cheshire said to him

"I believe she is more than capable of doing that herself..." Aqualad said glancing at an amused Artemis

"Well we better be off there's a whole lot of people who want me dead..." Said Cheshire "And I wouldn't want them to follow me here..."

"Good luck." Said Lawrence as they left the door

"And please be careful!" Said Paula

"Hey, it's me and Red what's the worst that could happen?"

"Do you want the sort list or the long?" Asked Artemis

Red and Jade left. There was a sudden feeling of loneliness about despite the fact that they'd only lost two out of the six people present. Perhaps it was because of the danger that the duo were now in on their own. Without the protection of their family and friends. Kaldur and Artemis agreed that telling their friends about Roy Harper's girlfriend might not be the best move...

"Now are you two sure you'll be all right?" Asked Sha'lain'a

"We'll be fine, the League's keeping track of me and Kal if they see us with you their going to figure out who you are!" Said Artemis "And that's something best avoided..."

"There's food in the fridge." Said Paula "And..."

"No funny business?" The teens already knew

"Come on or we'll be late!" Said Lawrence

Aqualad and Artemis watched the door closed before getting used to the silence around them. They were alone, well that was if Batman wasn't watching them like Robin had told them he was doing. Artemis walked around the flat once, then stopped at a window to see the car with their parents driving off.

"Well, they're gone..." She stated "You think they'll be ok?"

"They are two assassins, my mother and Black Manta Artemis it would have to be a very stupid person to attack them."

"You're right. So time to put the plan into action."

"Yes. But..."

"No buts Kal or else you'll make us have second thoughts."

"Right."

Kaldur walked over to the window and held onto the gutter. He hoped it would take his weight. Summoning his courage he jumped out the window and slid down the gutter onto the pavement below. Artemis followed landing slightly more gracefully than he did. They exchanged a smile before setting off down the road. Kaldur'ahm took Artemis' arm as he had seen in a film that Artemis had shown him, called _"Pride and Prejudice."_ .

They stopped at a small Italian restaurant down a side street. The smell of hot food attracted them. The restaurant it's self was deserted. Despite the chilly weather they chose to sit down outside. Beneath the starry skies. There was only a small candle to light the table. A waiter came out. Artemis ordered them some Spaghetti bolognaise as Kaldur was unsure of what most of the things on the menu were.

"I hope that our parents do not arrive home early." Said Kaldur

"You worry too much..." Said Artemis "Don't you want to enjoy yourself?"

"I do." He said "I do not believe that I have ever had so much fun as I have these past few weeks."

"Well, that's nice to know, fish-boy." Said Artemis using a nickname that she had developed for her

"Indeed, Archery-girl."

"Oh look here it is!"

The largest plate of spaghetti that Artemis had ever seen was carried in front of them and put down. Kaldur'ahm stared at the food in confusion and awe. He had never known that string was edible... Paula had always cautioned him against eating it. Artemis smiled and showed Kaldur how to use his fork to eat the spaghetti. After a few tries he got it right. Aqualad decided that he quite liked Italian food. Almost as much as he has grown to like his archer friend.

Unlike how she pretended to be during missions, Aqualad had come to see that Artemis was kinder and gentler than she pretended to be. Not aggressive at all, well... He still would rather not annoy her. Artemis was coming to the same conclusion about Kaldur. He wasn't just the stoic and calm leader of the team. There was a joking and playful side to him as well that he let show every now and again. Both teens eyes widened as they're lips connected after eating the same piece of Spaghetti. They spent a split second staring at each other before pulling away. Both blushed furiously and they let an awkward silence settle in.

"That was like something out of Lady and the Tramp..." Said Artemis

"What?" Asked Kaldur

"You know a Walt Disney film about two dogs..."

"Who is Walt Disney?"

"Movie time when we get in Kaldur!"

About an hour later, back in the flat Artemis foraged through her closet trying to find a video tape while Aqualad struggled with the heating before eventually conceding defeat. Artemis put on the video before sitting down on the couch. She gestured at Kaldur to sit down which he did. This time sitting slightly closer to the archer than he usually would he guessed it was for warmth.

Kaldur watched the film in awe. Half way through the film he found his arm wrapping itself around Artemis' shoulders. She snuggled a little closer to him. At the end of the film, both fell asleep on the couch comfortable and warm.


	8. Chapter 8

Paula, Lawrence, David and Sha'lain'a arrived home at about half one in the morning. They had spent all night catching up. It had been several years since all four of them had been together. They'd talked about everything and nothing but mostly about the kids. Jade was an assassin and old enough to live on her own with Red Arrow if she chose to, so there wasn't much cause to worry. It was mainly Kaldur and Artemis who were the problem. Both were heroes, part of a team which considering that their parents were on the other side of the law was problematic enough but now that they were all together again, the two teens were in more danger than they knew.

As Sportsmaster locked the door behind them the adults moved silently through the house. At this time, the teens would almost certainly be asleep and they didn't want to wake them up. Something caught Sha'lain'a's eye on the couch however it was a human figure. Two in fact. The adults moved in closer, to see Artemis and Kaldur lying on the couch fast asleep. Artemis was lying on top of Kaldur who was cradling her in his arms. Black Manta was pretty sure that a bomb could of gone of right next to them and they wouldn't of woken up. Both of them looked so... Right, together. Lawrence noticed that the video player was still running and pulled out the tape.

"Walt Disney's 'the Little Mermaid'?" He asked "I would have thought that Artemis had a little more imagination than that!"

"Well, at least if Kaldur'ahm is singing Under the Sea tomorrow we will know the cause." Said Sha'lain'a laughing

"They must have nodded off... So much for the years training to stay alert!" Sighed Paula rolling herself into her bedroom

She came back with a blanket and put it over the two teens. Artemis reacted a little and seemed to try to bury herself a little further into Kaldur's chest, he seemed to tighten his embrace. The parents spent a few moments looking at the sleeping teens. They could remember when it was them watching a movie before falling asleep on the couch.

"We must protect them..." Said Black Manta

"Things are in motion that we can't stop, Paula when the time's right you know what to do right?"

"Yes..." She said

"For now, let them sleep..." Sha'lain'a said looking at the peaceful teens who suspected nothing "I have never seen Kaldur'ahm so happy as he has been these past few weeks."

"Artemis is also a lot more cheerful." Said Paula "I think they are good influences on each other."

"Indeed." Said Black Manta "Artemis is the night and Kaldur is the day..."

It was the afternoon of the next day when Robin was busy trying to fix the television which Conner had apparently smashed in anger at not being able to watch anything. So far, he wasn't having much luck. He turned as he heard some laughter coming from down the hall. It was odd, Megan and Conner weren't in and Wally shouldn't arrive for hours. He saw Artemis and Aqualad strolling side by side chatting and joking much like he had seen Miss Martian and Superboy do before. The boy wonder smirked and walked over to his friends.

"Hallo guys!" He said

"Hi Robin." Said Kaldur

"Hi? Artemis you've got a lot to answer for!"  
>"We'll have him speaking like us yet!" She laughed<p>

"I have been living with you for two weeks, it is only natural that I would develop some of you speaking tendencies."

"So how's life on dry land?"

"Fine, they need to make a song called 'on the land'." Said Kaldur, Artemis laughed

"Good. So I think it's time for a little talk. Who's first?"

They turned around to see Black Canary standing in the door. It had been a week since they had last seen her. Both knew what 'a little talk' meant. Black Canary wanted to know if they were still sensible and not losing it. The teens exchanged a glance, Kaldur shrugged and accepted to be the first one. A few seconds later, he was sitting in a chair across from Black Canary. This was the second time he had been here the last being after Miss Martian had lost control. This time he felt much better however. He sat with his shoulders hunched waiting for it to begin.

"I know that you must be going through a lot Kaldur between your father, getting exiled from Atlantis, adjusting to life of the surface, leading the team and just being a teenager... It's a lot to handle, I know I couldn't do it..." She said "How do you think you're holding up."

"Fine..." He said truthfully "I could not be much better."

"You've never just thought that it was all too much?" She asked

"Yes..." He admitted "When I was first lying on that beach. I felt like I could no longer continue and that I might as well let myself die, which is partly why I ran away but I no longer feel that way I assure you."

"Good." She sat a little more upright "So I heard you got a job. That's your first real interaction with normal surface dwellers how do you think that went?"

"Well I will admit that some of them are very... Different." He said with a smile "Not all are polite. But it is the same in Atlantis... There are people that I get on with, others less."

"And what about your life with Artemis and Paula?"

Kaldur paused to think. His relationship with them, was good or at least that's how he saw it. He had never argued with them and attempted to help whenever he could, though he did know that he might be being a bit of a hindrance. 

"I believe it is good... Artemis is always very kind and understanding... A side to her which I have not encountered prior to my time with her and her mother."

"I see... So you're saying that your friendship with Artemis has strengthened?"

"Yes. I believe so when I am with her I do not feel alone and I feel happier than I ever have before."

"Sounds like someone caught the love bug..." Said Canary smiling, Kaldur looked at her worried

"Is this virus contagious?" He asked

Artemis was leaning on the table looking around the room waiting patiently for Kaldur to have finished with Dinah. She understood why it was necessary but it was still annoying. She'd quite enjoyed waking up in his arms this morning. Even if she had guessed from the blanket that their parents already discovered them. Well it wasn't as if they'd gotten up to any funny business, she'd fallen asleep against him and he too had nodded off. It wasn't a crime. The door opened and Aqualad stepped out with a smile on his face. At least, this time he had come out of therapy feeling better than when he had gone in. Artemis went into the room and took a seat facing Black Canary.

"So Artemis. How are you and your mother coping with Kaldur'ahm?" She asked

"It's all fine." She said "Kal's a big help around the house. In fact, I've been getting on better than him than I thought I ever would."

"Interesting..." Canary had an odd grin "So, so bore no grudge against him for not revealing his father's true identity?"

"I think it would be a little hypocritical of me if I did..." She said chuckling slightly

"You just laughed when talking about your father, I've never seen you do that before, is it a new thing?"  
>"I guess, since I told Kaldur..."<p>

"Oh, so you told him!"

"Yeah... Have you tried lying to that guy? It's impossible to lie to someone with eyes like that..."

"No, I can't say that I have but I know he is a very trustworthy person. Do you find it easier to talk about your father."

"Uh..."

Artemis stopped. Saying _"yeah of course I do he's actually living with me again along with Black Manta and Sha'lain'a... Oh and did I happen to mention, my sister Cheshire the world famous assassin turned up with her boyfriend Red Arrow."_ Might not go down so well. She'd have to lie... Again.

"Yeah well, I find it easier to talk to someone who I don't think is going to refuse to talk to me ever again." She said

"Kaldur is behaving himself right? No messing around with any surface dwellers customs?" She asked

"No! Of course not! How could you even think that?"

"Calm down Artemis it was just something that the other League members wondered about."

"Well then tell them that Kaldur's fine and giving most of us surface dwellers a quick guide to how to be a good person."

"That's good to know." Said Canary "By the way, Batman would prefer it if Robin spent the rest of the day with Kaldur."

"What? Why? We were going to the Mall..."

"I don't agree with him on this one but they don't want you two isolating yourselves from the rest of the team." Said Canary "You'll have plenty of time for your date later..."

"It wasn't a date!"

"Artemis you are no good at hiding you feelings!" Said Canary

Aqualad had already been briefed on the situation and all though he was slightly disappointed it would mean that he could put a little plan that he had come up with into action. He was walking through the streets of Gotham with Robin. It didn't feel the same as it when Artemis was by his side, he didn't feel lonely as such but it felt like something was missing...

"So when did you and Artemis get together?" Asked Robin

"What? We are not a couple!" Said Kaldur "We are friends that live in the same building!"

"You sure?"

"Yes well... Pretty sure..." He said turning right down an alley

"Where are you going?" Asked Robin

"Oh, I tell you on the way there."

The temperature had dropped several degrees so when Kaldur got back to the flat he was freezing. He shivered more than a little as he took of his jacket. Artemis gave him a happy smile and he returned it blushing slightly as he remembered what Robin had said. He couldn't like her... It just wouldn't be practical, she was a team mate! Besides what were the chances of some one as beautiful as her liking some one with a huge scar across his face?

"You had mail." Said Paula handing Kaldur an unopened letter

"How can that be? No one other than you and the league knows that I am here!" He said looking at he letter

"Well open it and find out. If it was me mom would have opened my letter as soon as she got it..."

Kaldur chuckled at the remark as Paula glared at her daughter. Lawrence was cooking in a corner of the room. Kaldur opened the letter and blinked several times. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! It was a scholarship to Gotham acadamy, Artemis' school. A small letter was attached.

_**Hey Kaldur **_

_**I know what you're thinking you can't except this gift but don't worry about it. See I've got more money that I have sense and last time I saw you it struck me that you and Artemis need to be able to spend more time together away from league surveillance. Tell your parents to stay away from the windows, word has it that the League is watching you tonight. Tell Paula, Lawrence and heck even Artemis that we made it to my apartment in Star City ok and we'll be hanging here for a bit. You and archery girl are welcome to visit us when we go to New York, we'll give you more information about that later.**_

_**Kaldur I've always considered you some what of a friend and I want the best for you. Hense the scholarship, I'm also telling you to look after Artemis cause Jade will slit my throat if anything happens to her. **_

_**Sincerely Roy Harper**_

_**P.S : I will be hard to contact; especially after I give you the following message : Jade is pregnant**_

Kaldur spent a moment re-reading the message. Artemis had already guessed what the scholarship was but was clueless as to the rest of message. Aqualad wondered what on god's earth he should say, especially about the end of the message... How would Mr and Miss Crock react? He took a deep breath.

"So you're going to the same school as me huh?" Asked Artemis "Who's paying Wayne Enterprises?"

"I am going to your school but Wayne is not paying... It is Roy and uh... I believe it is better that you read the letter."

Kaldur passed the letter to Paula. Lawrence and Artemis peered at the letter over her shoulder. Their faces changed rapidly. David and Sha'lain'a came over curiously.

"That's it!" Said Lawrence "I'm setting the league of Shadow's one those two!"

"Lawrence!" Said Paula "She is not a child anymore."

"I can see that and that's why I'm angry!"

"I don't believe it..." Artemis managed "I'm going to be an aunty."


	9. Chapter 9

It was the 5th of December, a Monday. Artemis stood in the street in her uniform which she still didn't like. From here she could quite easily make out her school and could see Bette waiting for her. She would have to think up an excuse to why there were two of them today, if she said that she was currently living with Kaldur she got the feeling somehow that it might not be understood. She turned to look behind her down the dark alley way.

"Come on out so that I can get a look at you..." She said

Kaldur stepped into the light. He was wearing the typical boy's uniform for the high school, Artemis thought to herself that he looked a lot smarter than she did. Both his parents had left the night before promising to be back for was looking down at his red tie in his hands in confusion. Artemis chucked and slipped the tie round his neck to help him put it on. The teen smiled gratefully.

"Here you go..." She said "So... You nervous?"

"In all truth, yes I am. I have never been around many surface dweller youths of our age asides the team." He admitted "I wonder what they will make of me."

"Oh they'll be fine." Said Artemis "Besides, if anyone gives you any trouble they'll have me to answer to!"

"Are we to be in the same class then?"

"I think so, Roy pulled a few strings but you should probably be in the class above me."

Artemis uncreased Kaldur's uniform, unwillingly looking up into his silver eyes. As usual they and an almost hypnotic effect on her which made it virtually impossible for her not to stare into them. After a few moments, she straightened his tie and stepped back. Kaldur smiled at her and they both started to walk towards the entrance of the high.

"For the record Kal, we don't live together and we've never met before." Said Artemis

"Right." Said Kaldur

Bette greeted Artemis with a warm smile which turned into a confused look as she spotted Aqualad. The boy's scar had largely healed but still remained visible as a large white line across his face. Which he knew tended to attract people's attention all be it unwillingly.

"You must be the new boy..." Said Bette

"Uh... Yes, I guess I am..." Said Kaldur slightly timidly

"What's your name?" Asked Artemis giving him a discrete smile

"Calvin Hyde." He replied

"Well, it's good to have you in Gotham Acadamy, Calvin. I'm sure you'll find our class very pleasing." He said

"I hope so..." Replied Kaldur

Bette and Artemis started to chat, Aqualad guessed it was girl talk but was unwilling to leave. He only knew Artemis here. A boy staring at them in interest caught Kaldur's attention, it was the same that had been following him for quite some time... Kaldur'ahm smirked and walked over to the boy who suddenly looked a bit worried.

"It is a nice day to be spying, is it not Robin?" He asked

"What? How did you?" The boy asked

"You have been following me rather well during my time on the surface..." Kaldur explained "When Artemis told me about you taking a photo of her too and that it was Wayne enterprises were the ones paying for her schooling I soon figured out who you were."

"Impressive." He said "But now your turn to answer my question... What are you doing here?"

"I am going to school!"  
>"How? Artemis and her mom aren't paying."<p>

"I am not at liberty to say who is." Said Kaldur "Do not worry yourself, it is completely legal."

"Is it?.."

Artemis and Bette were busy talking. The archer wondered just what Kaldur was saying to that odd little Freshman. Hopefully nothing that risked revealing him as an Atlantean or a superhero... No! Kaldur was smarter than that...

"So, how come you and the new guy arrived at the school together?" Asked Bette

"Oh, just chance I guess..."

"He's pretty good looking petty about the scar though..."

Artemis listened to the first part of what Bette had to say other than his personality, Artemis did have to admit Kaldur was pretty good looking. He was tall, strong, he had let his hair grow a little and she thought it actually suited him... As for the scar, it didn't effect how Artemis saw him... He was now that she thought about it handsome both inside and out. She shook her head and said to Bette that she'd see her later before walking over to Kaldur to see what he was going. The freshman was now sitting down looking up at Kaldur.

"Hiya Calvin, what are you doing?" Asked asked him

"I am having a little chat with Robin." He explained

"Robin as in out Robin?"

"Hi Artemis..." Said the boy wonder

"You? That photo? Well I'm certainly not laughing about it!" Said Artemis

"Shush! Keep your voice down!" Said Robin "I was just explaining some things to Kaldur about our culture."

Before Aqualad was forced to intervene to save Batman's sidekick from Artemis' rage, the bell went. The teens separated with Artemis vowing to have her vengeance. Kaldur found it amusing but soon became nervous again. The corridors were filled with students and despite the fact that he was larger than a lot of the Senior years, he still wasn't to happy about having to walk through the crowds. Artemis stayed by his side, occasionally her hand would brush his giving him much needed reassurance. When they entered the class the teacher had decided to introduce Kaldur to the class. He stood up nervously.

"Class, we have a new student from Albuquerque. His name is Calvin Hyde. I'm sure you'll all make him feel very welcome..."

Aqualad timidly said hallo before going back to his seat between Artemis and some other girl that he didn't know. He found that he quite enjoyed maths especially all the Greek theoreticians' theories after all, he was pretty much fluent in both Ancient and modern Greek. The English teacher estimated that he would pass with an A+, which struck Artemis as funny. In the afternoon, Kaldur was sitting on the grass ready for sport. Artemis watched him from the stands. So far, to the teachers at least he looked like a promising student. Unfortunately for Aqualad, the coach was marching up and down in a bad mood, he wasn't exactly the nicest man in the universe. He stopped in front of Kaldur.

"You're the new guy right?" He asked not giving him any time to answer "How old are you Hyde?"

"Sixteen sir..."

"Sixteen? You must be about the oldest Sophomore here! Did you get lost or something?"

"Not exactly..."

"Jeff come here!"

He called a tall teen from the other end of the pitch over to them. Artemis knew him to be an 18 year old, Senior. There was a lot of chatting from the other students. Kaldur looked around puzzled, he had no idea what was wanted of him if anything at all.

"You two twice round the tracks. Don't plan on catching him Hyde, this is the fastest sprinter in the whole school." Said the teacher

"I believe I might know someone faster..." Said Calvin to himself

As the older teen walked past Artemis he gave her a wink and a cocky smile. Artemis looked on surprised. Kaldur however for the first time almost lost control, the boy's reaction awoke something of an instinct inside of him. He sensed that the boy meant harm for Artemis even if his actions didn't say so. He mustered all of his will power and instead of attacking all that happened was his face darkened suddenly. He continued to glare darkly at the boy before getting ready to run. Artemis didn't notice but Bette sure did. The whistle blew and both boys started to run.

"It's Jeff, the new guy doesn't stand a chance..." Said a spectator

"I don't know... Look at the new guy run!" Yelled a girl

"He's overtaken Jeff!" Screamed another

"Look at him go..."

"I've never seen anything like it before!"

"He's so mine!"

Artemis was getting slowly but surely more annoyed by the girls' comments. They didn't even know Kaldur! And he didn't even know them! How dare they say that sort of thing about him! She smiled to herself as the atlantean powered ahead of the Senior year. He kept up the rapid pace all around the track before stopping at the finishing line. He was tired but if Artemis hadn't known any better she would have sworn that she saw a glint of pride in her friend's eye.

"Not bad fish boy..." She muttered to herself

"So... You and the new guy? A blossoming romance?" Bette dragged her out of her thoughts

"What? No... The guy's gonna have most of the girls in the school at his feet..."

"I thin he likes you..."

"Don't be silly..."

"You obviously didn't see his face when Jeff winked at you then." Artemis raised an eyebrow "I've not seen a boy that jealous in a long time. So you and him?"

"Maybe... Just maybe..."

Artemis said turning back to face Kaldur who was busy drinking an entire bottle of water. Maybe if she played her cards right, she might just find something a bit better than a friend... Later that day, Artemis and Kaldur were walking home exchanging their thoughts about the first day of school. When they got home Paula handed them a letter from Roy and Jade. It was an invitation to come to their flat in Manhattan before Christmas. It had taken several days before Lawrence had finally calmed down and even he was now looking forwards to the new arrival. Kaldur and Artemis set about planning just how they were going to leave Gotham without the entire League coming after them.


	10. Chapter 10

"No funny business!" Said Paula "Just because I'm not with you does not mean I will not find out!"

Artemis rolled her eyes in exasperation at her mother's warning. It was at least the fourth time today. Kaldur was standing by the door waiting patiently for her. Both of them were dressed in their bike clothes but had wrapped themselves up warmly underneath. Lawrence was by his wife's side waiting for her to finish her lecture. He too occasionally rolled his eyes.

"Am I understood?"

"Perfectly Miss Crock." Said Kaldur

"It's Paula, Kaldur how many times? Artemis did you get that?"

"No sleeping together right..." Said Artemis "You know what to do if Bats or someone turns up?"

"Say that you've gone away for the week end without telling anyone and I don't know where." Replied Paula

"While I hide in the wardrobe." Lawrence said with a chuckle

"Are you convinced that they will believe such a story?" Asked Kaldur

"Well, it's all we've got... I'm not supposed to let you leave the city! Let alone the state to go off and visit my pregnant sister who is one of the world's most deadly assassins and her moody boyfriend!"

"I admit that would probably make them try to stop us..." Said Kaldur

"Probably..." Artemis repeated

"Well good luck you two. Give Jade our best wishes and say congratulations."

"Also tell her I've asked the League of shadows to give them a bit of protection..."

"They do know not to shoot as us, right?" Asked Artemis

"I'm sure I told them not to shoot at a blonde..." Said Lawrence

"Uh..."

"Don't worry Kal they won't shoot at you either."

After a brief hug, Artemis left with Kaldur. They walked to the garage where their two bikes were waiting for them. Kaldur glanced around the top of the buildings to make sure they weren't being followed, he wasn't too sure why he bothered, he couldn't see Robin so why would Batman be any different. He got on his bike and sped out of the garage with Artemis next to him. So far, nobody seemed to be following them. They reached the highway, Kaldur saw a sign that read 'New York - 356 miles' _**(No yelling at me I have no idea how far away it is in their world)**_He shook his head. This was going to be one hell of a long trip...

"Next stop New York..." Said Artemis over the radio

The hours and miles just seemed to role into each other as their trip continued. Kaldur would barely feel his hands and wondered if he should invest in some gloves but he remembered it would be pointless as his hands were webbed. Kaldur's silver eyes watched Artemis intently she had to be freezing... But she didn't look that cold. Seeing him slow down a little she slowed down as well and came to his side offering him a warm smile before looking down at a red beeping light on her bike.

"I'm almost out of gas..." She said

"There is a gas station in a few miles. Can your bike last?"

"Yes. I just don't want to go too far with this light, Batman's idea of 'not far' might not be the same as ours..."

"Indeed..."

They pulled in to the gas station a few miles further away. Kaldur decided to fill up his bike too to make sure they didn't have to stop in another few miles. It was about half 4 as they had decided to travel by night to make sure that the league couldn't stop them and Aqualad guessed that the temperature was several degrees below freezing. The teens removed their helmets and decided to have a quick rest. Artemis walked in to pay and came out with two warm coffees, a drink which Kaldur had grown to appreciate during his time on the surface. She offered him one which he accepted gratefully. It felt good to have something warm inside of him. Artemis' fingers brushed his as he handed back the empty cup.

"Your freezing!" She said

"It's just my hands..." He said hiding them behind his back

"You'll get chilblains or frostbite you know. Give me your hands..."

"No!"

"Kaldur don't make me fight you!"

"Fine!"

Kaldur reluctantly showed her his hands. She took both of them in hers examined them carefully. They were a far paler colour than usual and slightly swollen. She gave him an exasperated sigh and headed over to her bike and got out some bandages. As she came back over to Kaldur he placed an icy hand on her fore head.

"Ah!" She screamed as he removed it chuckling "Kaldur that's evil!"

"I am the son of Black Manta am I not?" He said with a grin

"Even he's not that bad..."

"It was a joke as your surface dwellers say."

"Just give me your hands."

Artemis held his hands and softly massaged them and occasionally blew on them. To his amazement, Kaldur could feel them again, his fingers were warming up and becoming very painful suddenly but at least he knew they were there. Aqualad watched with interest, his hands felt like they had never been cold at all. She then gently wrapped the bandages around his hands covering everything but strangely not hindering the webbing. After she had finished he starred at his bandaged hands.

"Thank you..." He said

"Hey, Dr. Artemis to the rescue. I'd keep an eye on your fingers for a bit, you have a mild case of frostbite." She said "How far now?"

"Looks like we've got about another hour a head of us." He said looking at the map

"Jeez... I just want to sleep!" She said

Artemis curled up next to Kaldur and placed her head on his shoulder. He made no attempt to stop her, instead he let her tuck her head under his chin as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes Aqualad was pretty much certain that if they stayed here for too long one of them would end up falling asleep. Yet they had much time to spare, so he spent a while cuddling Artemis and honestly enjoying it. When he was with her he felt more peaceful than he ever had before and the lack of his precious ocean just disappeared. It was only after several minutes that Artemis spoke.

"Do you think they could change?"

"Hum?"

"We changed... So why couldn't they?" She repeated, Kaldur automatically knew who she was referring to

"Perhaps, with time they will too... I at least had a reason for changing, we can hope that they will find theirs."

"What was your reason Kaldur? Why didn't you leave with your father but choose to stay here?"

"My reason?.." He paused "My reason was you..."

Aqualad didn't know if Artemis hadn't heard him or if his words were just registering. He truly hoped that both their families would see what they had... Would see them and change. He and Artemis had managed. Jade had. As had the sister's mother. So why couldn't Lawrence? Why wouldn't Sha'lain'a and David stop their needless violence? After another few minutes they pulled apart.

"We must leave." Said Kaldur "Should we be late, I would hate to think of the consequences."

Artemis mumbled in response and got back on her bike. Before driving off, Kaldur followed. The roads were abandoned, or nearly so. Every now and again, they would drive past a car. The stars shinned down on the two of them, it was a clear night with a freezing cold wind however. There was a certain amount of ice on the roads which encouraged the teens to be careful and slow down a little. They arrived within view of New York city, the sun had risen just a few moments. They stopped their bikes by the side of the road and starred at the skyline. It was very impressive especially for Kaldur who wasn't used to that sort sight.

"Big huh?" Asked Artemis

"Yes but I fail to see the resemblance to a fruit..." He said, Artemis laughed

"The Big Apple's just a nickname Kaldur!"

"Are you sure they do not sell very large apples here?" He asked

"Pretty sure."

They drove into the centre of Manhattan where they were forced to start zigzagging in between the cars and taxis already piling up. Kaldur was looking at the street names, map and directions given by Roy. This place was so incredibly huge! Even the buildings were super-sized! It was actually quite dizzying for him. They stopped at the foot of a huge building that had a view over the harbour.

"This can't be where they live..." Said Artemis "This is like the most upmarket street in New York!"

"You must be Miss Artemis and Mr Calvin." Said a chauffeur with white hair, with a large hook on his hand "Mr. Roy and Miss. Jade instructed me to take your bikes."

"Ok I am so moving in!" Said Artemis

A few minutes later they were heading up in an elevator towards the top floor. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get Aqualad in the lift as he kept on going on about the last 'high speed elevator' which brought him straight into hell before crashing to the ground. The teens looked around the room into which they entered in awe, it was a luxuriously furbished one, with perhaps the most beautiful view over New York that Artemis had ever seen. Jade appeared out of nowhere and gave her sister a hug.

"It's great to see you sis!" She said

"You to and I mean to as in 'two'" Said Artemis with a smile "How long have you known?"

"Well, I had a few doubts a fours months ago." Said Jade "But I really didn't want to ruin the family reunion. How did mom and dad take it?"

"Well enough... I guess..." Said Artemis

"That's good to hear. Sounds like I don't have to keep an eye on Hook anymore." Said Red Arrow stepping in wearing civilian clothes

"Hallo Roy." Said Kaldur "Hook is here?"

"Well gee, who do you think the guy with no hand is? Black beard?" Asked Jade

"Who is this Black Beard character?" Asked Kaldur

There was a laugh. A few minutes later, they had split into two groups. Artemis was chatting to Jade about family issues with both Kaldur and Roy watching them and smiling.

"Thank you..." Said Kaldur "For the scholarship, it was very generous of you."

"Hey, that's what 'not quite family' is for." Said Roy with a smile

"So you are to be a father."

"Yeah... A bit nervous too." Admitted Roy "It came as a bit of a shock and I'm not sure if I'll be any good I mean... I abandoned all of you."

"I am sure you will be an excellent father my friend." Said Kaldur "And you did not abandon us. You chose your own path and it led you to the life you have now... That is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Are you capable of baring a grudge at all Kaldur?"

"I do not know, I hope not... Or I am not sure if I should hope to be able to..." He said

"We have something to ask you two." Said Roy

Kaldur and Artemis stood next to each other as Jade joined Roy. The couple held hands. Kaldur smiled it made him happy to see others happy. It was odd but true. The only people he liked to see cry were the villains and even them he felt a twinge of compassion for, perhaps Roy was in some way right. Perhaps he was truly unable of a true hatred like he saw so many others display. Roy took a deep breath.

"Would you two like to become our child's godparents?" Asked Jade

There was a pause. Becoming a godparent, Kaldur knew was an incredible responsibility and one not to be taken lightly. For starters, it would mean that he would have more trouble returning to Atlantis something that he was now finding increasingly difficult to come to terms with anyhow. He gave Artemis a warm gaze, how could he leave her?

"That's such a big honour..." Said Artemis "Of course..."

"Kal?"

"It is a great responsibility..." Said Kaldur "I accept."

Jade and Roy smiled. Kaldur smiled too, he was now godfather to a yet unborn child of an assassin and Green Arrow's apprentice...


	11. Chapter 11

The first day of their stay was a calm one as both Kaldur and Artemis were exhausted from their trip and it didn't take much convincing for them both to turn in. The next morning Artemis was awoken by the smell of cooking. She got out of her bed and looked around her room it was far larger than the one she had at home as was the bed. It had been odd having to fall asleep without the sound of Kaldur's sleeping in the other bed. Instead he was in the room across the hall. She checked the time, it was 8.46 so she decided to see what was going on.

She walked around for a bit tiredly. She was having trouble remembering where everything was. In her apartment there were only 4 rooms : The kitchen/living room/dining room, the toilet, her bedroom and her mother's bedroom. In her 'not quite' brother in law's apartment, there were at least 8 rooms. She wondered where on earth Red Arrow had got all his money from, it was certainly not from being a superhero that was for sure. She walked into the kitchen to find Roy cooking under the watchful eye of Jade and Kaldur. They all gave her a warm smile and Jade showed Artemis a free seat in between her and Aqualad.

"Good morning." Said Artemis as she sat down

"Good morning." They all repeated

"How'd you sleep?" Asked Roy

"You kiddin'? Nothing could have woken me up..." Artemis said with a laugh

"I too was tired." Kaldur agreed

"You both had a long trip yesterday and at some pretty unreasonable hours as well..." Said Jade

"Yes but at least bats and the league didn't follow." Said Artemis "So what are you cooking?"

"Pancakes." Said Roy "You like?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

Artemis had never really imagined Red Arrow to be a cook or actually a friend. They hadn't exactly gotten on the first time that they'd met. She remembered going home with a very low opinion of Green Arrow's original sidekick. But now he seemed friendly enough and she guessed she'd just have to get used to him after all he was her sister's lover and the father of her godchild. Artemis stared out the window and down into New York harbour it was quite a view, Artemis wished that she had a view like that.

"How about inviting Bob and Randy?" Said Roy

"Sure are you guys ok with that?" Asked Jade

"Hey it's your house." Said Artemis

"Yeah but 'mi casa es Su casa' sis" Said Jade walking over and picking up a radio "Hey, Bob, Randy! So you want some pancakes?"

"Sure!" Said a gruff voice on the radio

"Count me in." Said another very annoying voice

"Who are Bob and Randy?" Asked Kaldur once Jade was no longer on the radio

"Hook and Black Spider." She answered

"Ah."

Artemis and Kaldur exchanged a nervous glance discretely. A few minutes later, Hook came in followed by a skinny young man who they guessed was Black Spider in civilian uniform. Sportsmaster wasn't joking when he said he'd gotten them some good bodyguards. They took a seat as well, unnerving the two heroes. Sitting with Cheshire and Lawrence had taken some getting used to now sharing a table with these two was seriously worrying. Roy handed everyone a pile of pancakes, which were devoured so quickly that only Kid Flash could have done it faster. Artemis decided that she might just get on with Roy after all. Later they left the apartment and walked around the city.

"So..." Asked Red Arrow "How are you two getting on?"

"Fine." Replied Artemis glancing at Kaldur who blushed slightly

"The league giving you a hard time?" Asked Jade

"No..." Kaldur replied "Should they discover that we have left however I believe we will have more trouble yet."

"If they find out you left or want to know where I am. Say that I'm in hiding with my girlfriend." Said Roy "And that we're doing fine."

"Obviously don't give them my name!" Said Cheshire

"Will Oliver not be able to track your spending?" Said Kaldur

"Nah... He won the lottery and split it 50/50 with me. He doesn't exactly know what I'm spending it on."

"How about spending it on us?" Asked a voice

Kaldur looked behind them in the alley that they'd come from four men were blocking their exit. Ahead of them another six were closing in. The heroes and villain found themselves grouping together a little more tightly. One of these crooks at least had a gun and the rest of them had rather big knives. Roy let out what could best be described as a snarl.

"How about giving us some money... Pretty girl." Said one crooks to Jade

"Pretty girl?" Asked Jade "Nobody calls me pretty girl!"

Without any warning Jade kicked the man on the jaw. Artemis had enough time to smile at her sister's aggressiveness before punching another goon in the face. These guys had picked the wrong people to mess with. Kaldur charged up his tattoos and unleashed a powerful lightning charge into four of the gang members. Roy picked a fight with the guy with the gun, he had enough time to fire four shots. One of which came perilously close to Aqualad's nose. Seeing this Red Arrow gave the man the hardest punch in the face, he fell over knocked out instantly. The remaining men scurried for their lives.

"That's right! Don't mess with this family!" Yelled Jade shaking a fist

"Those were gun shots... With these guys K.O you can bet your life the league's gonna turn up." Said Roy

"We better leave now before they do. I would hate to think of the consequences for you if you were discovered." Said Kaldur

"Right. We'll see you at Christmas any way." Said Artemis

"Come here you!"

Cheshire gave her sister a big hug before escorting her sister and Kaldur back to the garage. The last the two heroes saw of their friends was them waving goodbye at them. The two bikes left the city at an incredible speed. It was half eleven at night when they got home and they went almost instantly to bed. As they had school the day after. Aqualad was settling in well at Gotham High and had even joined the school's basket ball team along with Robin. The teachers all agreed that they'd never seen three youths like Richard Greyson, Artemis Crock and Calvin Hyde. Yet something seemed to have Robin on edge and it hadn't escaped Aqualad or Artemis.

When they arrived at the mount the same evening they came face to face with a large welcoming comity. Batman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel and Black Canary were there along with the team. Batman looked very annoyed and angry or at least that's how Artemis saw it, she had trouble reading his facial expressions. Perhaps because they were hidden behind a mask.

"We need to talk!" He said

That was never good news. Artemis knew it, Kaldur knew it and the team knew it. Aqualad hoped that their little escapade to New York city had gone unnoticed but that was starting to look more and more unlikely. The two teens walked into the middle of the room, where the screen was showing a video ready to play. Kaldur and Artemis watched themselves standing outside a gas station having a chat, fortunately it was on the way back from New York.

"I'm sure you remember that the terms for your staying with Artemis was that you did not leave Gotham. So what were you doing over 100 miles away from the city?" Asked Batman

"We were... On a road trip..." Said Artemis

"You were not supposed to be!" Said Batman "Where did you go?"

"Boston." Kaldur replied

"Boston? Why?" Batman continued his interrogation

"I believed that it would be an interesting city to visit. I was a bit tired of Artemis and tried to go without her but she followed." Explained Kaldur

"Red Arrow is also missing." Said Green Arrow "Do you know about that?"

"No."

"Honestly?" Asked Batman

"Yes." Kaldur replied

"It's true." Said Canary "He gave me a warning."

"Diana you were on den mother duty at the time."

"They're not lying Batman."

"Well then do not do it again or else you will not get off so lightly." Said Batman Artemis and Aqualad tried to walk off

"A moment you two can we talk to you with the rest of the team?" Asked Canary

They nodded. Black Canary, Diana and the rest of the team walked into the room which they usually used for therapy sessions but today it was being used as a meeting lounge. The team sat down and stared at their team mates who had gone on a walk about. Artemis and Aqualad looked at each other uneasy. Diana broke the silence.

"I'm sure you two are aware that we lied to Batman for you. I think a real explanation is called for."

"Fine..." Said Artemis "We were visiting Red Arrow..."

"You know where he is?" Said Wally "Why didn't you say?"

"He does not want to be found." Explained Kaldur "He is with his... Girlfriend."

"Oh... It's a 'I don't want my girlfriend to know my secret identity' thing" Said Robin

"That is exactly the case..." Said Aqualad

"She found out?" Said Superboy

"Uh... No..." Artemis said

"Then spit it out!" Even Wonder Woman was losing patience

"Fine... His girlfriend is pregnant with his child!" Said Artemis

There was a deep silence that seemed to way down on the room. Everyone exchanged glances, Kaldur and Artemis were excused and made a quick retreat. An hour later, Black Canary and Wonder Woman joined Batman, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Mera, Garth, Tula and Aquaman. Orin gave them a dark glance before staring back at the screen.

"What's happening?" Asked Black Canary confused

"Canary you are from now on to keep a very close eye on Kaldur'ahm and Artemis..." Said Batman

"Why?" Asked Diana

Batman pressed a button revealing the tape form the first gas station that they'd stopped at. It was the usual,_** "Even he's not that bad..." **_said Artemis about Black Manta. Dinah smiled warmly as the two teens snuggled for a bit next to the fuel pumps. They certainly looked happy enough.

"I'm no expert in reading Atlantean body language." Said Wonder Woman "But that looks like one lovestruck teenage boy to me."

"That is not the problem!" Snapped Orin

Batman turned the tape to where Artemis said _**"Do you think they could change?"**_ and _**"Why didn't you leave with your father?"**_ . He replayed it several times. Wonder Woman and Canary wondered what he was getting at before realising their eyes widened as they turned to face him in shock.

"You're not saying..." Managed Black Canary

"We know that Kaldur'ahm was lying to us..." Said Batman

"He told us why... It is understandable." Said Diana

"Regardless... If as it would appear both Artemis and Kaldur'ahm are in contact with their families we must keep an eye on them, for the good of the league and for the good of the team..."


	12. Chapter 12

Time is a precious thing and it seems to fly by especially when you're having fun. Kaldur'ahm and Artemis found themselves nearing the summer brake and wondering where the year had gone to. Artemis was wearing round her neck a heart shaped locket that Kaldur had given her for Christmas both were now walking home from school. They were playfully nudging each other and occasionally chasing each other. Aqualad caught Artemis as she ran, they laughed before looking into each others eyes. Kaldur blushed.

"Artemis would you do my honour of coming to the promenade with me?" He asked

"The prom? Yes of course!"

"Cool!" Said Aqualad

"Cool? Whoa, you're really making progress Kaldur!" Laughed Artemis

"I am..." He said laughing

When they came in, they found that Paula had closed the blinds. Darkening the room. Aqualad looked on a table to his left, a small goldfish seemed to be getting very worked up but the messages seemed to be really confusing; Kaldur shrugged them off. The fish had been a present from Artemis and he took very good care of it. They had baptised it 'Kalfin' as a pun on his human name. He laughed. Paula wheeled herself in.

"Hi mom... What's up with the blinds?" Asked Artemis

"Nothing... I just had a migraine and wanted to be in the dark for a bit..."

"Oh... Where's dad?"

"He went to the store to get some pain killers." Explained Paula "I made you both coffees, extra milk for you Kaldur as always..."

"Thank you." He said taking the cup

Kaldur took a sip of the drink and looked around. It was a very warm day perhaps tomorrow they could go to the beach to cool off with the rest of the team. Artemis had recently celebrated her sixteenth birthday and it was Kaldur's birthday in August but for a few months she could joke about being the same age as him.

"Any news from Jade and Roy?" Asked Artemis

"None." Replied her mother

"That's two weeks now." Said Artemis "Do you think anything could have happened to them?"

"It is very likely that they are simply... Lying low." Said Kaldur trying to comfort Artemis "I am sure they are fine. Hook and Black Spider would have told us if anything had happened to them."

"You're probably right."

Kaldur finished his drink under Paula's attentive gaze. Kaldur might have been imagining thing but he could swear that Artemis' mother looked more tired than usual... Nervous even. Usually she said hallo and then let them go about there own things. Maybe it was the effects of the migraine, Kaldur had been told they were very painful for humans. Artemis too finished before walking over and turning on the TV. Kaldur headed to the window, he suddenly felt hot. He still hadn't quite gotten used to the surface world temperatures.

"I think I will go and change into something less warm." Said Kaldur

"Ok." Said Paula and her daughter

He went into his and Artemis' bedroom. Nothing much had changed other than the presence of a little basket in the corner, Kaldur checked it out and smiled inside was a little ball of silver fluff. The little cat was their pet, well Connor had let them keep her. The cat was long furred and had blue eyes. Kaldur smiled as the little cat purred and rubbed it's self against him. He picked the little animal up and tickled it.

"Enough Cheshire." He said gently placing the cat outside "I must change."

Aqualad changed into a red T-shirt and shorts but still found it hot. He left the room and found Paula stoking Cheshire and Artemis sitting on the couch. She turned around and her eyes widened. Kaldur stared back what had happened now?

"You look ill Kal." Said Artemis

"I am just a little hot."

"Sit down, I'll get you a glass of water."

Kaldur staggered over to the couch. While Artemis walked over slowly and slightly clumsily to the fridge Kaldur sat down. Suddenly, without warning Artemis stopped dead and grabbed her head. Aqualad looked over curious and worried. The archer brought her hand to her head and staggered around before falling over on the floor.

"Artemis!" Said Kaldur

He wanted to yell but he found it difficult. The teens leaped up from the couch but as soon as he did his legs gave way beneath him. He panicked. His head was spinning and everything seemed darker, the sounds were blurry and he suddenly felt tired. Artemis didn't seem to be moving at all. A tingling sensation spread through the boy's body before his limbs became numb. He spent a few moments struggling uselessly, he was now a prisoner of his own body.

"Paula..." he could barely speak "Please help... Arte... Ple..."

No more words came out of his mouth, that too he could no longer feel. It was a horrible sensation to not be in control of one's body. Paula wheeled herself over to her daughter's side, he hoped that she could help her. He was able to get a few mumbles out when suddenly a webbed hand grabbed his shoulder. Panicked, he was helpless but was able to let out a whimper.

"Hush now Kaldur'ahm." There was a sharp prick in his right arm "Sleep and have dreams of a world in the light..."

Kaldur felt something getting injected into him and the tiredness finally took over. He felt himself drifting off into nothingness.


	13. Chapter 13

The corridors were filled with roars of furry. Kaldur'ahm had shaken off most of the effects of the drug and was now wide awake however his arms and legs were still heavy in fact he was unable to move them at all. He was awake however and he was intent of letting his captors know about it. They had put a bad over his head and he hadn't been able to get rid off it. Where was Artemis? Paula? Where they safe?

"Can't we give him more tranquillizer sir? I don't like hearing him scream like this." Said a voice

"No, he's already twice over the limit any more would kill him..."

They stopped dragging him along the corridor. Kaldur listened carefully to what was around him, he could here many people all around him but he had no idea where he was, he had only woken up a few minutes ago. He wasn't scared just worried. He felt a warm webbed hand on his shoulder.

"Kaldur'ahm you must calm yourself, the drugs have weakened your heart..." Said a woman's voice "Be calm child..."

He didn't know why but the words had a calming effect on Aqualad and it wasn't because of fear for his life that was for sure. The voice seemed pleasantly familiar. He stopped yelling and calmed himself. He felt himself get dragged a little further and then gently placed on something soft and nicely warm. The bag was taken off of his head far enough to let somebody give him some cool water. He discovered that he was actually very very thirsty. He gulped down the water greedily before spluttering. A wet cloth was placed on his forehead. He spent a few moments lying there feeling his body come back to itself.

Eventually he felt strong enough to open his eyes. What he saw shocked him. The woman, his captor was in fact his mother, Black Manta was standing in the entrance to his cell as well. Still too weak to say anything Kaldur just starred at them. What were they doing to him? And why? He thought that things were better between them, that they had turned away from crime if not entirely then enough to leave him alone.

"Kaldur..." Said Black Manta, he frowned

"Where is Artemis?" Asked Kaldur angry

"She is safe." Replied Sha'lain'a

"You did this! Why?"

"It is for your own good..." Said Black Manta

"How? I was enjoying my life father... I had found a place that I could call home a place where I belonged! And you took that from me!"

"No! Kaldur we are saving your lives!" Said Sha'lain'a

Kaldur narrowed his eyes. What did his father mean? This made no sense. He could feel his strength return to his remaining limbs. His head was still clouded over by a sort of mist that was making it difficult for him to concentrate.

"Protecting us from what?" Asked Kaldur

"From the light..." Replied Black Manta

"David we've gotta go!" Said Lawrence

Sportsmaster gave Kaldur a look that he would of classified as regretful. His parents walked towards the door and gave him a final glance before running away. Kaldur staggered over to the door just as it shut. Aqualad let out a roar and slammed himself against the door several times before collapsing back on the floor. He got back up and looked out the small window, to his surprise he found himself looking at Red Arrow, in the cell next to him was Jade.

"Kaldur!" Said Roy

"Roy? Jade?" Kaldur sighed as he realised "You were taken too."

"Yeah a week and a half back. Randy and Bob are over there." Jade said

"Hi!" Said the duo

"Any idea what's going on?" Asked Jade

"No... I have only been conscious for the past five minutes." Said Kaldur "You heard all that they have told me..."

"How can this be for our own protection?" Asked Jade

"I do not know... But our parents are not fools, if this is what they call protection then what they are trying to protect us from must be so frightful that they have resorted to keeping us captive and running the risk of placing us under heavy medicine." Deduced Kaldur

There was a groan from the cell opposite Aqualad. Kaldur turned and strained too see, impossible. He couldn't see person but he knew who it was, Artemis was now awake. He let out a relieved sigh at least they were all in the same building, it was a start. Perhaps they could find a way to escape? Kaldur tried to force the bars again but failed. He took a step away from the door and punched it with all his might. There was a crack from his fist, he yelled and gripped it. His knuckles were now swollen and bleeding.

"Are you ok?" Asked Roy

"My fist..." Kaldur winced "It is hurt."

"Give it here fish boy..." Said Artemis tiredly from the cell next to him.

He passed his hand through a small set of bars at the bottom of his cell, forcing him to lie down and felt Artemis grip his hand. She gently applied a little pressure to his knuckles, it hurt far worse than most of his previous wounds that he had ever recieved. Kaldur let out a yell of pain. Instantly Artemis stopped, Aqualad got his breath back after a few seconds. He prayed that she wasn't planning on doing that again.

"You've broken three knuckles..." Artemis declared "I'll bandage that up for you."

"Attention will all those participating in the attack please report to the bridge." Sportsmaster's league echoed over the radio.

"Why have our parents forsaken us?" Asked Aqualad as much to himself as to the others

Artemis tore off a piece of her shirt's sleeve and wrapped it around Aqualad's right fist softly so as not to hurt him but making sure it was tight as well. Her mother had been right about one thing : first aid was always useful... Kaldur placed his head on the door and closed his eyes trying to block out everything around him. He really just wanted to curl up in a corner and forget the world. Aqualad felt something soft end gentle suddenly on his fist that made him forget about everything else. Artemis removed her lips from his fist before placing her head on it.

"I don't know why Kaldur..." Said Artemis "But I know that we're going to pull through this, all of us, together."

"I wish I possessed your optimism." Sighed Aqualad

He closed his eyes leaving his arm outstretched into Artemis' cell. He could make out one of the archer's dark grey eyes looking at him through the gap. He would have given anything for the wall to suddenly crumble and to be with Artemis but he knew it would never happen. So he lay there, staring into Artemis' dark eyes. Roy sat up against the wall with his head in his hands, where as Jade sat in exactly the same place in her cell stroking her round belly.

Hours went by, nobody came to the cells. Nobody even walked past, the prisoners wondered if they had been abandoned when suddenly there was a click and the cell doors opened. Roy was the first up, he peered carefully out the door and was soon joined by the others. There was a "meow" and Cheshire jumped into Artemis' arms. Kaldur turned around to see Paula sitting in her wheelchair looking at them. There was an awkward silence before Artemis stepped in :

"Mom answers! Now!" She said

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't think they would go so far. I thought I was doing this for your own good, I had no idea..."

"What's going on mom?" Asked Jade

"I think you better come and have a look." Said Paula

They followed her. Kaldur recognised his surroundings soon enough, this was his father's submarine. Figured, he was the one who had helped capture them. They walked to the bridge where Paula turned on the TV. The picture was of Cat Grant standing in front of the Hall of Justice which was under attack from at least 20 monsters comparable to the one that they had fought on Santa Prisca. He could also make out some of his father's men. There was no sign of the league.

"The league will lose this battle." Said Paula "I saw the plans, they'll use those 'inhibitor collars' from Belle Reve."

"Why are you telling us this?" Asked Artemis

"Because I'm not sure about you..." Said Paula wheeling herself over to a wall. "But I don't plan on letting them ruin your lives."

"Yeah, little problem..." Said Artemis "We've got no weapons, we're in civilian gear and we're in the middle of the ocean!"

"Well then it's a good thing that we're prepared!" Said Paula

Paula pressed her thumb against wall, _**"Recognised Paula Crock, Huntress."**_ said the computer. The wall suddenly pulled apart to reveal a hidden room. Kaldur had no idea this existed on his father's submarine. They walked in to see weapons of all sorts : guns, bows, swords, spears, smoke pelts... The teens starred in awe. Kaldur stopped as his eyes fell upon a suit of armour much like his father's but with a different helmet that resembled more of a sea snake's head. Artemis fixed a copy of her original costume but with heavier padding. Jade's costume was also far more protected. Also hanging was a purplish costume, Artemis wondered who it belonged to.

"What is this?" Asked Artemis

"We had always... Prepared for you when you were ready, these suits were made for each of you." Paula explained "We just never had enough time to give them to you."

"These are for us?" Asked Jade

"Yes, I'm afraid there isn't one for you Roy."

"No problem, I'd happily fight no matter what I was wearing." Said Roy

"What is this one?" Asked Jade

"That was mine, a LONG time ago." Paula said reminiscently.

"So how do we get off of this tin can?" Asked Artemis

"There is a way..." Kaldur pointed out "My father has an... Airship."

"What? Why not a helicopter?" Asked Artemis "Who has an airship now a days?"

"I do not know!" Snapped Kaldur "My father has always preferred underwater travel!"

"Do you think you can fly it Kaldur'ahm?" Asked Paula, Kaldur paused

"Yes, I believe so..."

"I apologize once again." Sighed Paula "I am so sorry... I..."

"Mom." Artemis cut in "If you help us none of that matters any more..."

Paula looked up into her daughter's forgiving eyes before nodding. They were going to do this.


	14. Chapter 14

Robin was among those kneeling on the floor of what was left of the Hall of Justice. He had been in tight scrapes before but he was pretty sure this was one of the tightest which begged the question what was the loosest? No, he had to stay focused, the English language could me massacred later. He struggled to hold back a scream as Ocean Master pressed on the button to the inhibitor collars on all of the captive's necks. The pain was unbearable. Everything in the building had been destroyed by the fight that had broken out between the heroes and the army of Kobra venom monsters. The pain ceased allowing them to breathe again.

Robin looked down the line, pretty much everyone had been captured. Adults and partners. Everyone except for Kaldur'ahm and Artemis who hadn't turned up when the distress call had first gone off. Then again judging by the presence of both Sportsmaster and Black Manta it was a fair bet that both young heroes were aware of the current situation. The question was on who's side were they? There was another shock this time Robin screamed.

"That's enough!" Said Sportsmaster stopping Ocean Master "Some of them are just kids!"

"Humph... Sounds like someone's going soft!" Said the villain

"We did not come here to torture them!" Yelled Black Manta

"The rest of the Light said we could have some fun..."

"This is not fun!" Said Black Manta "This is wrong."

"I'm sure your children would find it very amusing! Where are they anyway?"

"Safe..."

"I really wouldn't bet on that..." Said a voice

Robin looked up in surprise to see a small Zeppelin coming down to land. Even more so when he saw who jumped off. It was Red Arrow, Cheshire and Artemis (all be it with a change of clothes). The ship landed and a woman in a wheelchair rolled off followed by someone who looked a lot like one of Black manta's men and a cat. Ocean Master looked at them in amusement.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Asked Ocean master

"Not exactly..." Said Roy "We're the cavalry."

"A pregnant assassin, a woman in a wheel chair, a guy in trainers, a little girl, Manta's greatest mistake and a pussy cat?"

A bolt of lightning shot out from the Black manta suit's hand destroying the remote that Ocean Master had been using. He looked over in furry before glancing at Black Manta and Sportsmaster.

"Get your brats under control!" He ordered "Before I do."

"Artemis stop!" Yelled Sportsmaster

"Kaldur'ahm stand down!" Ordered Black Manta

"No." Replied Aqualad "It is you who should stand down..."

"Dad... Look around you." Said Artemis "Is this really what you want? To go down in history for torturing teenagers? For destroying the league? The one true light this world has?"

Black Manta and Sportsmaster glanced around the room. Looking at the beaten and bashed heroes, the wounded assassins and manta soldiers. Then back at their children, Kaldur removed his helmet and stood next to Artemis. Lawrence looked at his wife in a wheelchair, she'd been hurt once because of him... Now she looked at him with pleading eyes. He saw his daughter now clearly pregnant standing next to his grandchild's father looking also at him. Manta gave a hand movement and Lawrence did the same. Instantly the assassins and soldiers pointed their guns at the small rag tag group.

"Shoot those monsters!" Ordered Black Manta

Instantly they opened fire upon the kobra venom creatures. You didn't need to tell Artemis or Kaldur twice they spun around just in time to avoid one of the creature's fists. Artemis somersaulted and landed next to her mother who through some shurikens to cover her. Aqualad less lucky landed at Ocean Master's feet, he was just able to avoid getting stamped on. He got back up to his feet.

"You have ruined my plans once to often boy!" Said the villain "It is time I solved the problem once and for all!"

"I am the son of Black Manta and I believe it is about time you see what I am truly capable of!" Declared Kaldur

He took up a fighting stance and swung his left fist at Ocean Master who dodged and tried to hit Kaldur who blocked. Roy fired a selection of Arrow's into a Venom creature causing it to faint before running over to Cheshire (the human) who was trying to free Robin. After a lot of slicing, the collar finally gave way allowing the Boy wonder to be free. He looked at both of them.

"Please tell me this is not your girlfriend..." Said Robin

"She is! So get used to it!" Snapped Roy

"Set the others free!" Said Cheshire

Robin set about trying to pry Zatanna's collar off. Meanwhile Artemis was backed up against a wall with two creature's coming towards her. She loosed an arrow into the creature freezing it when from out behind it came another one. She wouldn't have enough time to shoot again, Artemis prepared to fight it hand to hand, a fight she knew she would lose. Suddenly Cheshire leapt out of nowhere and scratched the monster causing it to back away in pain. It was hit from behind by an arrow that was fired from Paula's crossbow. Artemis gave her a thankful smile before checking on Kaldur.

The young hero was battling bravely and seemed to be evenly matched against his foe. He blocked a fist and managed to punch Ocean Master square in the face and kick him in the stomach knocking the man to his knees. Kaldur caught out of the corner of his eye his father getting knocked over by a Kobra venom monster. Acting quickly he blasted the monster with a lightning bolt giving Manta the time to finish it off with a rocket. Sha'lain'a helped his father up. As he turned back to face Ocean Master he was just in time to get hit in the face. Without thinking he swung his bad fist at the villain who caught it. Kaldur unwillingly winced, sensing that the teen was in pain the villain squeezed. Aqualad let out a yell and fell to his knees.

Ocean master still didn't stop and Kaldur could hear the bones crack. The villain kicked him in the chest knocking him flying before grabbing him round the collar and continuously hitting the teenager in the face. Aqualad winced as he was thrown to the floor. He was by now more than a little bit punch drunk, everything was spinning. He could make out his foe coming towards him holding something in his hand. Kaldur's eyes widened as he realised what it was, the teen rolled just in time to avoid the bullet which was heading towards his heart. He was slightly too slow however as he was shot in the leg. Kaldur yelled in pain.

"KALDUR!" Screamed Artemis

"No! Ocean Master leave him!" Ordered Black Manta

"I told you David, keep your brat out of the way or else!" Ocean Master said

"Please do not hurt him..." Manta was beginning to beg "He is but a child..."

"If you touch him, I can guarantee you won't touch anything ever again!" Said Sportsmaster

"You are threatening me, Lawrence?"

"You better believe it!" Cheshire ran over to her father's side

"Get away from him now!" Roy commanded

Paula wheeled herself over to the group now facing Ocean Master, he was looking at them with contempt. Kaldur glanced over to the left, Artemis was standing on her own she took a step forwards, Aqualad shook his head. If she came any closer Ocean Master might get a little trigger happy. The archer took a step back reluctantly. The wounded Atlantean wanted nothing more than to be by her side, to have her nurse his leg and what was left of his fist back to good health. He turned back to Ocean Master.

"As pointless as your little threats are, I am curious, why are you protecting him? He is not of your blood."

"You really don't get it do you?" Asked Artemis taking a step forwards "We are a family! Sure we might not be blood relatives but that's not what makes a family! It's what holds us all together! What makes us wake up early in the morning to cook pancakes for the others. What makes us help the others, no matter how deep a hole they've dug themselves! What makes us drive through the night and ice!" Artemis paused and glanced at Kaldur who was staring at her "It makes us do anything for them! That's what a family is!"

There was a pause as Ocean Master stared blankly at the archer. Kaldur wondered if he would be able to knock the gun out of the villain's hand... Unlikely, the bullet had gone straight through his leg just beneath his knee, there was no chance of him being able to run or jump. His gaze shifted around the room, most of the fights had stopped and everyone was now watching the drama. Robin had successfully freed Zatanna, Superboy and Batman. These collars had been re-enforced and were far harder than the originals to remove.

"Well then I'll make it easy for your family..." Said Ocean Master "One less mouth to feed!"

Ocean Master pointed the gun at Kaldur's face. The teen stared down the barrel of the gun. Oddly it wasn't fear that gripped him more like regret. His mind suddenly filled with all the things that he had done and that he meant to do. Now he would never get the chance. At least it should be pretty painless or at least he hoped. The gun clicked.

"NO!" Screamed Artemis

Kaldur closed his eyes as the gun was shot. Once, twice... Three bullets were released to end the young teenager's life.


	15. Chapter 15

_**(Hides from Glowing Green Turtle) Thanks for all the reviews guys, almost finished. Just a little warning there's one bad word from Lawrence. **_

…_**...**_

The world was ending... That's what it felt like...

Artemis' body hit the floor like a sack of bricks. It had taken a second for the archer to get in the way and a second for her legs to give way and for her to hit the floor. She had started running when the gun had clicked and she had realised what was about to happen. Aqualad was still alive, although he would of preferred not to be.

"ARTEMIS!" He screamed desperately

Artemis winced, she felt so cold. It was a cold unlike any that she had ever felt before, not like the cold of winter though it was different, even worse. She couldn't feel anything other than pain. Everything was pain, her stomach seemed to be burning her. She could feel a foreign metal object inside of her, rolling around. It was very similar to being underwater, in the dark and drowning while having hot objects forced into her. She wanted to scream but her lungs wouldn't allow it. She was scarred... She didn't want to go. To stay in this darkness and cold. She struggled to drag herself out of the cold but failed, instead she seemed to get dragged in even deeper. The archer felt her will leave her as the cold consumed her. Then, just as she thought everything was going to end something warm and gentle grabbed her from the darkness and lifted her body. She used all of her strength to open her eyes. Everything was blurry and faint... Everything... Except him.

"K-Kaldur..." She managed, it was almost inaudible

Aqualad jumped up, ignoring the fact that he only had one leg still operational and dragged himself over to his friend's body. She was motionless. He lifted her up gently and cradled her body. She had always been stronger than him, always... Physically (although that wasn't technically possible) and mentally but now... Now she lay there, broken and fragile. Kaldur was afraid that her body might shatter like glass. He didn't care that his clothes were now stained with her blood. For the first time ever Kaldur was actually terrified. He checked her pulse... It was so faint... Neptune... It was almost non-existent. Aqualad could feel her warm breath as she struggled to get enough oxygen. Then she spoke... His name. He reacted by gently stroking her golden hair. Her eyes opened a little, she smiled warmly.

"I am here..." He let out

Ocean Master frowned and looked at the gun. He hadn't intended to shoot the girl... It was regretful. She would probably of become a fine assassin in time and she wasn't that hard on the eyes either. It was a shame, he thought, for her to have been indoctrinated into the heroes ways of 'self sacrifice', the chances were that she would have had a reasonably good life by most people's standards if she hadn't of taken the shots. Now, he was certain, she would die. The wounds were too severe for her to stand a chance. One bullet would probably of finished her but three, no, the girl was going to die no matter how much the Atlantean-human hybrid wished it not to be.

"A shame..." He announced

Robin and the rest of the team watched in horror, powerless. Megan was virtually in tears. Wally muttered several curses under his breath. Connor wanted revenge but something stopped him from attacking, something made him face his dying team mate and stare. Wolf whimpered slightly, he could smell that the female was hurt badly. Zatarra went through her entire repertoire of spells in her head trying to find one which would be able to heal her friend but couldn't think of one. Robin suffered from a sudden flash back; he saw himself in a similar position to Kaldur with his dead parents.

"This can't be..." Muttered the boy wonder

Lawrence grabbed his wife's hand. She was shaking. He was shaking... He hadn't had enough time, he had been too slow... He hadn't been able to knock the gun out of Ocean Master's hand or push his daughter to safety. It had all happened too fast... Cheshire gripped Roy who just stood motionless. All they could see was Artemis bleeding out over Kaldur who was cradling her. He tried to stop shaking but failed. That was his daughter... Hurt. He saw for few moments, his little six year old gritting her teeth and refusing to cry, despite having at least two fractures after falling down the stairs. She had seemed so strong and now she looked more vulnerable than she ever had before.

"Not her... Not Artemis..." His wails turned into a roar "NOT MY LITTLE GIRL! You bastard!"

Sportsmaster threw himself into Ocean Master. He slammed his fist into the villain's face. A kobra venom monster ran towards him but was intercepted by Connor. Ocean Master was getting forced backwards by the Lawrence's sheer brute force and anger. Tears of pain and rage fell down Artemis' father's cheeks as he struggled against his foe. The fight started back up again around the fallen hero.

Kaldur cradled Artemis, rocking back and forwards. The archer was using Kaldur as her anchor to the world of the living, as long as she could feel his warm arms and beating heart, she was safe, nothing could happen to her. Then another wave of pain came over her. She groaned in pain, everything became colder and darker. She hung on to Aqualad a little tighter. It was as if an invisible force was trying to drag her away. She was so afraid...

"Kaldur..." She repeated

"Yes." He said "Do not worry Artemis. Everything will be fine."

"It's so cold..."

"Shh..." He whispered "We will be drinking milkshakes and falling asleep to those Walt Disney movies, you must be patient."

"Everything's dark and cold... Kaldur I'm scared."

"It will be fine... Those bullets were meant for me..."

"I- know..."

"Then why get in the way?"

"Couldn't let you... Have all the fun." She said with a smile

Kaldur smiled softly before noticing that his hand was wet. He looked down to see that Artemis' stomach was covered with blood, he could make out three holes. Aqualad looked around desperately he spotted Robin trying to protect some of the still captive heroes from a Kobra venom monster, using his powers he gave the creature a lightning zap. Allowing the boy wonder to through a freezing pellet into the monster which became trapped in ice.

"Robin! I need your cape!"

Robin instantly through it over to him before starting to set Kid Flash free. Kaldur put some pressure on her wounds trying to stop the bleeding. Artemis grimaced and tried to push the cape away. Aqualad didn't stop and continued to hold her in one arm. The archer was pale and freezing to the touch, she'd lost a lot of blood.

"I'm sorry..." She said

"For what Artemis?"

"For not telling you- that I..."

Her voice trailed off, she was too weak to speak. The pain was now unbearable and kept on getting worse. She let out a weak groan. Kaldur held her a little closer. Using all of her remaining strength Artemis put her arms around Aqualad's neck and buried her head in her head. He protected her from the torment that she was now in, it was illogical but she felt safe. The Atlantean gently kissed her neck. All around them the battle was raging. Against all likely hood Aquaman's life was saved by black Manta. Lawrence threw a javelin into a monster that was going to attack Conner from behind before being pushed to safety himself by Kid Flash.

"Artemis, look... Our parents are helping the league perhaps there is hope after all... Artemis?"

Kaldur looked down to see a shadow that he knew only too well in the archer's eyes. They were dull and growing ever darker as they clouded over. It was wrong... So wrong. How could she be dying? He couldn't bare to see her once fiery eyes turn so cold...

"No! Artemis do not go!" Said Kaldur

He took her pulse, it was fainter and the beats were far too far apart. A trickle of blood came out from the corner of her mouth. Robin's cape was now stained with a dark red colour. Kaldur hugged her as tightly as he could. She was only just breathing.

"Please Artemis stay..." He whispered into her ear, unsure if she could hear him "I need you..."

Kaldur thought he heard her whisper something briefly and looked at her. The archer had closed her eyes and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"No. No. No!"

Kaldur wailed. He cradled his sleeping friend in his arms, rocking back and forth. Scenes passed in front of his eyes : _Shaking Artemis' hand as she joined the team, her catching him in the tower of fate, Artemis and Wally arguing, lying in the infirmary and seeing Artemis by his side, the chase with the bikes, sitting on the cliff, meeting Paula and sharing a room, the kid at the grocery store, the milksake at Phil's Caffee, Artemis dressed up for thanksgiving, lying next to each other under the rain, eating the spaghetti, falling asleep on the couch, his first day's school, cuddling in the gas station, Artemis holding his hand in the cell... _He thought about the life that they could have had, if he'd told her how he truly felt but most of all, he thought about her smile. Warm and gentle and reassuring.

The Atlantean broke down. Warm tears ripped down his cheeks. Smearing the blood on his face, mixing both his and Artemis'. He cried out in pain and anguish. The scene attracted some attention from the battling heroes, they hoped that Kaldur had gotten it wrong and that the archer was still alive. He closed his eyes her face was still there smiling, haunting him... He could hear her laugh ringing through his ears. For some reason he could still feel the warmth of her body and the feel of her lips of his broken fist.

The teen closed his eyes. He could sense something new now... Above him, he looked up to see the sprinklers. Aqualad's tattoos started to light up brighter than ever before. The sprinklers above him began to shake uncontrollably. Water suddenly burst out as they couldn't contain the pressure any more. The water spun around at an unbelievable speed before turning into a huge see serpent. Lightning also appeared inside of the water creature. Kaldur let out a roar of anger and despair. The snake spun around the room knocking over villains. Sportsmaster put himself in front of Paula's wheelchair to protect her. Roy held Jade's hand. The water crashed into them yet to their surprised passed harmlessly around them. They could see the other heroes were also unharmed yet villains were washed by like they had been dragged along by a tsunami. In the centre of the water phenomena was Kaldur holding onto Artemis' body.

The water settled after several moments, leaving all the villains of the floor unconscious. Aquaman walked over to Ocean Master, who's mask had been knocked off to reveal his brother. Paula looked around and spotted Kaldur lying on the floor with one arm wrapped around Artemis. Batman noticed as well.

"Call an ambulance now!" Ordered the dark knight

…...

_**I have two possible endings in mind. So I thought it would be cool if you decided. Does Artemis live or die?**_


	16. Chapter 16

A doctor in a white coat left Artemis' room in the hospital. He checked his notes on his clipboard before looking at the large group gathered outside. Several teenagers and the girl's family were waiting outside. He thought about what to tell them, they had to be very anxious yet what he was going to have to say wouldn't be easy and he was almost certain they wouldn't want to hear it. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"How are they doctor?" Asked the girl's mother

"The boy's fine physically, exhausted but fine..." He hesitated

"There's something else you want to say." Deduced a man called David

"He's not doing so well mentally, I'm no psychologist but I suggest you contact one... He's in shock and depression, not a good mix." Said the doctor "He won't eat or drink and won't let us tend to his fist."

"And what of Artemis?" Asked a woman with golden hair, who said she was the boy's mother

"Artemis is in a very fragile condition. I'm not going to lie to you, she should be dead. We've done all we can for her but there was significant internal haemorrhaging and damage to her organs." Said the doctor

"So how is she?" Asked Lawrence

"She's alive but sleeping, it looks like a coma. If she does survive it will be virtually impossible for her to have children, there was too much damage..."

"Will she live?" Asked Jade

"It's hard to know..."

"Just give us an idea!" Ordered Roy

"I'd say 50/50 is being optimistic... I'm sorry..."

The doctor sped off leaving the family alone. They had told the story that Artemis and Kaldur had been caught up in a gang incident resulting in Artemis being shot. The team was waiting patiently it had been almost 24 hours since the fight at the Hall of Justice had ended but it seemed like a lot longer. They'd had not contact with their friends since then as both were out cold. The small group walked into the room. Artemis was hooked up to a machine and sleeping peacefully or so it seemed. To everyone's surprise Kaldur was still awake and watching his friend. He had large dark circles under his eyes, his fist was completely deformed. He didn't even react as they came in. Roy put his hand on his shoulder.

"How are you?" He asked, there was no response "Let's take you for a walk."

Roy nodded at the rest of them and encouraged Kaldur outside. Paula rolled herself over to the side of her daughter's bed and stroked her golden hair. The ex-assassin broke down in tears, Lawrence put his arm around her shoulder. Cheshire closed her eyes trying to stop the tears but failing.

"She was very brave..." Said David

"Yes she was..." Muttered Lawrence "Too brave, for her own good."

"If we hadn't of taken them, maybe... Just maybe..." Said Paula

"It wouldn't of changed anything." Said Robin "Artemis would of still gone, she'd of still gotten in the way. We can't blame anyone, it's just who she was."

"And now I fear if we loose Artemis we'll loose Kaldur'ahm as well." Said Lawrence looking out the window

An hour later, Kaldur was alone in the room, he was resting his head on his hands watching Artemis ever vigilant. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't eat or drink until she was better. He also hadn't spoken either. _BEEP_. He shifted his gaze to look at the monitor as it read a heat beat before looking at the white flower that he had put next to Artemis' bed. He decided to talk to her, he didn't care if she could or couldn't hear him. It would probably do him some good as well.

"You know Artemis. It is a really lovely day, the sun is out and it is warm, you would be laughing it is too hot for me at the moment. I brought you a flower the owner of the garden I dug it up from yelled at me saying it was something like a Oenothera. They are supposed to flower in one minute, I could not really ask, I was forced to run away... He wasn't very happy. That is just me however I am always creating a scene."

Kaldur paused. She would of laughed at that statement but instead she remained quite and unresponsive. He took her hand in his and let out a deep sigh. This was his fault... He would change places with her in a heart beat. _BEEP_... Oh the irony of that thought.

"This is my fault." He told her "I always wanted to be like you surface dwellers. Since those kids first used the word freak. How did Ariel put it? I wanted to be 'part of your world'. I have never truly belonged to Atlantis... I'm not sure if you can hear me Artemis but my heart belongs to you... Please wake up..."

He couldn't take the pain in his chest and throat any more or the blurriness of his vision. He let a tear trickle down his check. In landed in Artemis' hand. Movement in the corner of his eye caught Kaldur's attention. It was the primrose... He watched as it began to open slowly. _BEEP_... He had thought the man had been joking. _BEEP_. Kaldur felt a slight pain in his hand. _BEEP_. He turned around, pretty sure that he wasn't imagining the closeness of the beeps. _BEEP_, _BEEP_, _BEEP_. The machine seemed to be coming back to life. 

Kaldur felt some pressure in his hand and noticed that Artemis was clinging onto it. The flower was almost completely open. The archer groaned. Kaldur's eyes kept on dashing from the machine, to Artemis, to the flower. The very slowly, her eye lids opened. Aqualad wanted to speak but found himself lost for words. Artemis sighed and before Kaldur could stop her removed her oxygen mask. She smiled softly.

"Artemis... I thought you were going to die..." Said Kaldur

"I thought about it for a moment, fish boy but I decided that I'm better off with you..." She muttered

A nurse walking by saw that Artemis was awake and ran to fetch the rest of her family. The teens didn't notice her as Kaldur hugged Artemis. They stayed like that for a several moments as neither wanted to leave the other's side.

"Kaldur when I was you know- dying... You said something to me what was it?" Aqualad blushed

"I said... That I needed you. I too thought that you said something to me..."

"I did... I said-"

"Artemis is awake!" Yelled Wally "Come on guys!"

Aqualad gave Kid Flash an annoyed glance before looking at Artemis who sat up right and smiled as her family came in. She gave her parents a large hug, Kaldur ran over and did the same to his.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Said Paula "You had us all worried sick."

"Don't worry mom, I'm here for good..."

…**...**

**Well that was a pretty unanimous vote... **

**Young justice fan10 I don't know... Should I?**


	17. Chapter 17

Kaldur sat down at the table. He watched the other students dancing to the modern music and smiled regretfully. Artemis had returned to her house but was still unable to attend the prom due to her injuries. She had ordered Kaldur'ahm to attend, seeing the handsome Atlantean without a date had been the joy for a lot of the single girls yet he had politely refused to dance with any of them. He stood there in his tuxedo which Lawrence had let him borrow, watching the teens have fun. Bette walked over to him.

"Hey Calvin..." She looked almost sad "How's Artemis?"

"She is much better. She is walking and even running a little but she is not supposed to do a lot of physical activities..."

"How did you two get caught up in a gang shooting any way?"

"We were caught in a cross fire, between two gangs... She got in the way of a bullet for me." Sighed Kaldur

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"As am I..."

Bette seeing that he was unhappy decided it might very well be best to leave him alone. Kaldur looked around and spotted Richard Greyson aka Robin dancing with Zatanna Zatara better known to superheroes simply as Zatanna. She had joined the school shortly after he had and Aqualad secretly suspected she had been sent to keep an eye on him. Robin gave him a brief smile before concentrating on his dancing. He wasn't that bad... But by no meanings good either.

Kaldur suddenly noticed that the other teenagers were stopping what they were doing and starring at the entrance to the hall. It took him a moment to notice why... Aqualad gasped in disbelief and awe. Everything around him seemed to disappear, he was in a room of darkness and silence. Even Robin and Zatanna disappeared. He watched the figure walking towards him.

Artemis Crock was wearing an emerald green dress, earrings and was the most beautiful Kaldur had ever seen her. She walked through the crowd gracefully looking around. Artemis was searching for someone, someone who she was afraid she wouldn't see... Her eyes fell upon a teenager in a tuxedo standing tall with his calm and kind silver eyes looking down at her. She walked towards him and he did the same. They stopped just in front of one and another. Artemis looked at Kaldur as he struggled to find words to describe what he was thinking.

"Artemis you are... Beautiful..." Kaldur eventually let out

"Not too bad yourself fish boy..." She said

"I thought that you could not come..."

"Kaldur'ahm, I was not shot so that I had to spend the next three months in the flat!"

"Yes, you are too stubborn anyhow." He chuckled

"And you're too sentimental..." She replied

"Would you do me the honour of this dance?"

"Do you need to ask?"

Kaldur smiled and held Artemis as he had seen people do in so many of those films. Artemis did the same, they started to dance. Robin and Zatanna were discreetly looking at the dancing pair. Bette smiled to herself, she had been right after all. Artemis starred into Kaldur's silver eyes and thought about everything that had happened right up until now. In the space of less than a year her life had gone from looking decidedly bleak to having a family, friends and for the first time ever someone she truly loved.

Aqualad gazed at Artemis' dark eyes, it was a relief to see them burning like they had done before. He was now in some odd way thankful that he had been exiled from Atlantis, if he hadn't of been he would probably never of become so well acquainted with Artemis... He would never of fallen in true love. As the music slowed Artemis placed her head on his chest. It suddenly dawned on Kaldur just how close he'd come to losing her...

"Artemis there is something I must tell you." He said

"What?" She asked him

"I... I love you..." He said

This time there was no blush, he wasn't embarrassed it was the truth and he wasn't afraid to speak it. Artemis didn't react for a second the looked up again into his silver eyes. A warm smile traced it's self on her face.

"I love you too Kaldur."

Without knowing why or how both teens found themselves bending towards the other one. They closed their eyes. Aqualad had never kissed anyone before and neither had Artemis but both knew this was right. It was soft and gentle and for a brief moment everything disappeared and stopped, they were no longer heroes or the children of villains, the word was empty and nothing else existed other than Artemis Crock and Kaldur'ahm, nothing else ever had and nothing else ever would. The moon sawn down on the couple that had been through so much. They hoped it would do so for far longer...

…_**...**_

_**Ok, one more chapter after this one for this story. Then I'll see if I do another one Thanks for all the reviews!**_


	18. Epilogue

A young man walked down a small path heading towards Gotham harbour. He was tall, well built with silver eyes and platinum hair. He had a large scar across his face. He walked along looking around, he stopped as he recognised where he was. He had been here several years before with a young girl. He smiled reminiscently, then he noticed a woman standing by the water. The man walked down to the river.

"Hey..." He said, the woman glanced behind her

"Hi..."

"You have not been yourself, is everything all right?"

The woman turned around to face him, she looked to be about his age. Both looked about 20 or 21 years old. Her dark eyes caught a glimpse of the moon and gave it a glance it was full tonight. It was a warm night thank goodness as both were wearing T-shirts. The woman turned back to the man with a vague expression on her face.

"I'm fine..." She said

"Are you sure?" Asked the man "I hope I know you enough to know when you are not yourself..."

"You're right there..." Sighed the woman turning away "I just want to be alone for a bit."

"I am afraid I cannot allow that." The woman glared at him "If I were to leave you here alone, in the middle of Gotham no-less, I would hardly be preforming my duties."

The woman sighed in annoyance making the man chuckle as he leaned against a post. They spent several minutes starring at the city from afar. After a while, the young man got up and stood by the woman's side. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He turned to see her with a look of understanding in his eyes.

"If you command me I will leave you but... You know you can tell me anything and I will bare you no ill feeling." He said "It distresses me to see you like this."

"Do you remember when we first lay here?" She asked him

"Of course..."

"We were just kids..." She said with a nostalgic smile

"As I remember it you knocked me clean off my feet."

The woman turned to face him and looked into his eyes. Then a mischievous smile appeared on her face along with a glint in her eye that the man knew all to well. His eyes widened as without warning she tripped him up and pinned him to the floor. On the floor, the man grinned as he swung his leg around tripping her up she landed on top of him. Both chuckled before she rolled off of him. They lay next to each other looking up at the sky.

"What is bothering you?" He asked again

"Nothing."

"Come on..."

"No!"

"Then you leave me no choice!"

The man sat up and looked down at the woman before pulling a funny face and another and another. She glanced up at him in annoyance but before long her facial expressions softened into a smile and she let out a laugh.

"Kal..."

"You see I am capable of hilarity!" Announced the man

"Kaldur..."

"Do you remember..."

"Kaldur!" Artemis cut in to the man who starred back at her with a warm smile "I'm... Pregnant..."

Aqualad face suddenly changed to one of astonishment. Artemis cringed, she knew him very well but announcing something this big to him was very different and she was unsure how he'd react, which was why she'd been avoiding him for the past week... Aqualad pointed at himself and muttered the word 'Me?'.

"Who else?" She asked

Kaldur's expression changed again into a smile. Without warning he let out a laugh of joy, Artemis smiled this was good she guessed. The archer launched herself into her Atlantean friend's arms and joined in to his laughter. Kaldur kissed her briefly on the lips. She looked into the man's silver eyes, words couldn't describe how much she loved him.

"That is truly wonderful news Artemis... But I thought the doctor said you could not bare children?"

"So did I!" She said laughing

"Do you know when he or she is due?"

"I'm gonna go with logic here and say late May."

"Have you told others of this?"

"No... I'm a bit worried about dad."

"He is probably still traumatised after Lian broke all of his javelins..." Said Kaldur smiling

Artemis smiled and thought about her godchild. Lian was almost five years old now and was already a handful. Everything fascinated the little girl and she could get anywhere. She had even once made it to mount justice after stowing away in Red Arrow's luggage. The little girl had black hair like her mother but her father's blue eyes. Artemis got up.

"So we going?" She asked "You know to tell mom and dad."

"Yes..." Kaldur replied with a smile

…...

Lian was busy playing with a toy bow and arrow. She was shooting at a little target that her father had made her. She laughed as she hit the bulls eye. Her parents were busy talking with her grandparents and some other people. She heard the door click, Lian turned around with her bow and shot an arrow at the couple that walked in a webbed hand caught the projectile. Lian smiled as she realised who it was.

"Aunty Artemis! Uncle Kaldur!" She screamed running over to them

They gave her a brief hug before walking over to the table and sitting down. Kaldur looks at his mother and father with a smile and Artemis does the same to her parents. They know their children and are used to seeing them behave like this it means they're hiding something. Roy is the first to brake the silence.

"Ok what is it you two?" He asked, Artemis and Kaldur exchanged a glance

"Well..."

Lian turned around as there were yells of joy coming from the table behind her. She could see aunty Artemis getting given a hug by her mom and grandmother. Uncle Kaldur was shaking hands with her dad. Lian raised an eyebrow and walked over to them. She couldn't understand why everyone was so excited suddenly. She grabbed her mother's hand.

"Mommy what's going on?"

"Your aunty Artemis is pregnant..." Jade explained

"What that mean?"

"It means I'm going to have a baby." Said Artemis

"How that happen?"

"Uh..."

…...

Kaldur winced in pain. He was pretty sure his right hand hadn't been through a bashing like this since Ocean Master had shattered it. Artemis' guess had proved pretty much correct and now and 11.52 at night he was holding his girlfriend's hand in the maternity ward of Gotham hospital. In distressed Aqualad to see her in so much pain. She wasn't screaming but every now and then she'd let out a painful groan. The archer had been in labour for at least four hours now and now finally it was drawing to an end. Paula was there too acting as a midwife and trying to comfort her daughter, she knew how painful it was.

"You're almost there..." Kaldur whispered to Artemis

…..

"Artemis has had her kid!" Yelled Wally

The speedster ran down the hospital corridor to his friends. Connor was standing next to Megan both were now married. Richard and Zatanna looked up, they were also expecting a child. Roy was carrying his sleeping daughter in his arms as Jade drank some coffee. Sha'lain'a woke up a sleeping David and Lawrence appeared out of the toilets. They all got up and ran over to Wally.

"Come on guys stop being so slow!" Said the speedster

"We can't all be as fast as you KF." Said Richard

"It's Flash now, or would you rather I start calling you Robin?"

"I prefer Nightwing! Hey, where's Jinx?"

"Oh, she's at home resting that battle against DR. Light really took a lot out of her."

"Well, I hope she gets better!" Said Megan

They walked over to the room where Artemis was. It was 0.02 o'clock on May the 27th, the group entered quietly. Artemis was sitting on her bed, Aqualad was by her side staring down into a pile of blankets. Paula looked over at them and smiled. The closer family members came over, a little baby was clinging onto Artemis. It had it's father's darker skin but her mother's eye colour with a little bit of golden hair.

"Well, he looks like a chip of the old blocks!" Announced Wally, Kaldur chuckled

"It is a girl..."

"Girl? Man, I owe you money... AGAIN!" Said the speedster to Richard

"Our little girl, Primrose..."

Artemis and Kaldur exchanged a warm smile as Primrose started to make some cute noises. This was without a doubt the start of something grand...


End file.
